The Saga of Stella Nox Caelum
by pkpulakkmr
Summary: The journey of Stella Nox Caelum, as she learns of her burden as the True Queen of Eos, and is forced into a quest that will determine the fate of everything and everyone she has ever held dear. A homage to both Final Fantasy XV and Versus XIII's Stella Nox Fleuret, with some interesting role reversals thrown into the mix.
1. Prologue

_There is nothing good or bad, but thinking makes it so._

That's all I remember of my mother. She's always been the person I least understood in my life. But I do remember her telling me those words. I don't know why she did so. I don't quite remember anything else regarding the time I had with her. But I've always remembered those words. They are all I would ever have left of her, when she was taken from me.

I never saw her die. I never got the chance to say goodbye.

Instead, for the first time in my life, I became aware of the forces at work that sought to consume me. That burdened me with a duty I would never be able to escape.

It was also the first time I ever met him. Back then, he treasured my innocence. Back then, he wanted me to be happy.

And indeed, very few have granted me the joy he did as I grew up with him. But now, even he is lost to me.

In a sense, I can see now why those days led me here. So I can't help but reminisce.

* * *

The royal palace in Lucis, the only world I ever knew at that time. I had fleeting visions of other places, of other people. But few stuck with me. All I knew was the my mom and my dad loved me very much, and even if they were going away for a while, they'd always come back. They'd personally promised me this, with teary eyes, in my earliest memory. I'd later learn it was the memory of a time where I'd almost died.

I had barely learned to walk when we ventured outside of Lucis as a family. My parents took their eyes off me just for a little bit. I didn't mind, I was too young to comprehend my surroundings, much less care about them.

And then I was attacked. I woke up in my home, my mother shrieking in relief when I saw her. My father came running in. And they said they'd never let anything hurt me again. That they would always come back for me.

They lived up to that promise for a while, according to what I've been told. But my memories of my time with my mother are so fleeting. So hazy. It seems to me as though I lost her mere minutes after she'd promised to never leave me.

The day she left me forever, it had started raining. Her and father were out somewhere, but I knew they'd be back. They'd promised me they'd be back.

And my father did come back. But I didn't see my mother.

There was chaos at the gates. Father was staggering. He looked so sad. Behind him was a boy in a wheelchair, who seemed to be still as a doll. And there was a girl, who looked a lot like me. She was crying so much.

I saw them all head over to my home. And then I recognized them.

The dark haired boy and blond-haired girl used to have two others, didn't they? There were four of them, right? And what happened to mommy? Why wasn't she here? I ran over to father and asked him. I was confused. I didn't know.

My father turned away from me without a word, and those two children followed him.

And I knew then, that I would not see my mother, or the missing two kids, ever again.

My father had headed to Tenebrae on official business, and had met with the children of the ruling Fleuret lineage; Noctis, Lunafreya, Ravus and Cynthia. He learned that Noctis was currently confined to a wheelchair because of a near-fatal accident he'd had. Regis then proceeded to meet with the current rulers of Tenebrae, when they were all ambushed. Niflheim forces had tried to kill them off, and they had succeeded in murdering my own mother, and the mother and father of the Fleuret family.

Dad managed to escape with Noctis and Lunafreya, but Ravus and Cynthia were left behind.

I was too young to understand or fully process this. Even now, I cannot shed many tears over what happened. Because I wasn't there. Because I never truly understood.

Instead, what I remember is what came next. Noctis stayed with me. Lunafreya did too, of course, but we never got too close to each other.

But with Noctis, I started to feel as though I had finally found someone to care about, and stand beside, for the rest of my life.

* * *

It wasn't an immediate thought that crossed my mind, of course. In fact, I spent many of the next few days confused, wondering how long he was going to stay with me. My father was nowhere to be seen, and no one else seemed to be in any position to answer me.

And then we were joined by an adult a few days later, who finally paid some attention to me and my questions.

He introduced himself as Gentiana, the housekeeper and guardian of the Fleuret household. He then confirmed to me what I had been suspecting. My mother was not coming back, and Noctis and Luna were to stay with me because they couldn't go back home.

Gentiana finally began breaking the ice between Noctis and I, inviting us over to play with and talk to each other. He ensured that we always had something to do, something to look forward to, and little by little, Noctis and I opened up to each other. And despite everything that had happened, I started becoming happier.

It didn't take too long for him to leave, however. But he promised he'd return, and I eagerly awaited for him to.

And return he did, as a changed man. I too was a changed woman by then. However, we had discovered something we had in common during all the time we spent together. Something that all the time in the world could never change. So I didn't even hesitate to run up to him and kiss him as deeply as I could.

"I love you." I said to him, wrapping my arms around his body as tightly as I could.

"I love you, too." he said to me.

I didn't know it then, but Noctis had already taken on a solemn duty when he'd come back to me. He had chosen to protect me, and guide me to my destiny the best he could. In fact, he probably knew, even then, that what we had couldn't last forever.

And he hid that from me. He allowed me to be innocent, and naive. He devoted himself completely to keeping me happy, and even when he was preparing me for my duty, he didn't make it clear to me. I learned so much when I was spending time with him, without even meaning to.

Did he do all this because he cared too much about me? Was I so fragile in his eyes, that like my father, he chose to keep the truth locked away for so long? Or was he just being selfish, trying to make the best of the good times because even he did not want to face the burden that awaited us all? I still don't know the answer to those questions, and I probably never will.

I still remember what he'd said to me when I still had my guard down. When I was an open book for him, ready to give him anything and everything of mine.

"You know," he'd begun. "I'll always love you. That will never change."

I giggled and kissed him. I then said, half-jokingly, "Sounds like you're about to break up with me right now, you know."

"No." he said with a chuckle. "Look, Stella, it's just that..." his face turned a little uncharacteristically serious at that moment. "I want you to remain happy. Whatever happens. Don't worry about me. Don't worry about anything. Just live your own life, okay?"

"Noct..." I replied. I then kissed him again, feeling worried. "My heart won't ever let go of you, okay? Don't say things like that."

"Stella, I..." he began. But then he stopped, and smiled. And then he hugged me, tightly than he'd ever hugged me before. "Thank you. But I need you to promise me, okay? Promise you'll always take care of yourself."

"Noctis, what are you...?"

"Please." he said.

"Okay." I said. "I promise I'll look after myself."

After that day, we began to grow apart. And I grew resentful. I knew Noct wasn't opening up to me, and after a while, I couldn't stand it anymore. One day, in a moment of weakness, I lashed out at him, and ended our relationship. He quietly accepted my decision, and returned to Tenebrae. The nation had long since been conquered by Niflheim, but the arrival of a mysterious stranger had allowed it to retain a significant measure of autonomy. That mysterious stranger would soon reveal himself to be Nyx Ulric, supposedly the last Oracle of the realm.

One day, I got to see his inauguration as Oracle myself in Altissia. And another day, I met Noct again in Tenebrae. Those were some of the last moments of peace I knew, before my entire life started falling apart.


	2. The seed and the root

That journey had planted a seed.

A seed of concern. A seed of fear. A seed of worry.

And it was carefully tended, nurtured and fed. It was made to sprout, and grow.

And now it consumes me. Now the seed has bloomed into a horrid burden I must carry with me every day.

It was long before I knew much of anything. I was naive and carefree, perhaps even a borderline embarrassment as Princess of Lucis because of how cavalier I seemed to be. Though it was Prompto who's antics kept getting reported in the press, with me an unwilling accomplice.

And it had all started with her.

"Guess who's gotten tickets to Altissia!" she said, barging into a meeting I was having with Ignis.

If it had been anyone else, Ignis would've given them a sharp tongue-lashing for disrupting the affairs of the Lucis royalty. But Prompto had been part of my inner circle for well over a year by then, so she just sighed.

"You actually went through with it?" I said, shocked.

"Yep. Oracle Nyx's initiation ceremony is a go! I really hope I can get his autograph!"

"Well, knowing you, you'll probably go for a lot more than that." Ignis said, the saltiness in her tone evident for all to see.

"Oh, come on. You know me better than that!" Prompto replied, walking over to a nearby couch and sitting down.

"So, er, I suppose we should get around to planning our field trip." I said, cutting in before things escalated. "I've already earned an early inheritance to the Regalia, and that should be enough to get us there."

"Yes, and I don't think you have that much on your schedule this week, Stella. I'll take another look at your appointments and reschedule as necessary, but I think we can work out a two week vacation without any major complications."

"That's good to hear. Prompto's the one who bought the tickets to begin with, so I don't think she had anything on her plate to deal with."

Though knowing Prompto...

"Nope. I'm free as a high-flying bird can be! Speaking of birds, though, there's a Chocobo Ranch I'd really like to check out."

"Ah," I said, realizing what she was getting at. "Sure, we could do that."

"But wait," Ignis said. "Aren't we missing someone?"

A few seconds of thought later, we all felt profoundly embarrassed and ashamed of ourselves.

"Uh, I'll give Gladia a call right now..." Prompto said, awkwardly.

Fortunately, Gladia was so enthusiastic about the plan that she actually persuaded us to push our day of departure forward by a good two days.

Which meant that we had two days to make preparations and get the supplies and equipment. Given my admittedly powerful support system as Lucis royalty, however, getting everything set was easier than I expected.

And so on Wednesday the 11th, we departed from the Lucis Capital, Insomnia, to the city of Altissia.

...and rather fittingly, on Friday the 13th, our car broke down. And our efforts to hitch a ride were futile.

"And there goes another one." Gladia said, as yet another car passed us by. "Thought people were nicer outside the capital."

"Well, you can only go so far on the kindness of strangers." Ignis said, matter-of-factly.

"In my experience, though, strangers in general are a lot more predisposed to help when you're a hot woman." Prompto said, with a groan.

"Yeah. We're hot, and we're royalty!" I chimed in, "Ain't life a bitch?"

"Alright, enough ego-stroking, ladies!" Gladia said. "Guess we're gonna have to push forward a bit more."

"I've already pushed myself to the brink of death! I demand a timeout." Prompto said.

I sighed and got up. "Let's get this over with."

And so Gladia, Prompto and I began pushing the car forward, with Ignis at the wheel.

"You know, Gladia." Prompto began, just seconds in, "This is a great opportunity to show us how strong you really are."

"I am not pushing this car by myself." she replied.

"Well, you could just push it along with Stella there while I grab a drink or something."

"Don't even think about it." Gladia said.

"I fucking hate you all." Prompto said, and I could see her sweating.

"Ignis, any signal on the cell yet?" I said.

"No luck."

"Don't tell me we'll have to go all the way to the mechanic's on our own!" Prompto said, panting.

* * *

Fortunately, we were able to call a tow truck from Sidney's Hammerhead gas station once we got some reception again. Our car got towed all the way to the chop shop, and a rather unnervingly attractive man came up to us.

"Hey, there. Y'all really made me bust my ass off for this one. I was expecting a slow day." he said with a sigh.

"Apologies for the inconvenience." Ignis said, though I also heard Prompto whispering "Well, it IS you job."

"Uh, who were you again?" Gladia said.

"Sid, madam Sidney's nephew at your service."

Ah, so that's who he was. Madam Sidney's nephew, dressed up in coveralls that were so unbuttoned we could easily see most of his ripped up bod. Not to mention his jeans, which were literally quite ripped up and...well, you get the idea.

And then someone else came in.

"Princess Stella, wasn't it?"

A middle-aged woman clothed in coveralls with a graceful air about her, Madam Sidney was the Lucis royalty's favorite mechanic. In fact, I'd seen her hang out with my father on more than a few occasions...

...which is why I felt outright horrified when she went on to charge 10,000 gil for repairs. That barely left us enough to sustain ourselves for the rest of the trip, provided we all went out camping and never rented a room, at all.

I strongly suspected there was an ulterior motive afoot with her actions, something that Sid confirmed the moment I asked him.

"Yeah, truth of the matter is, we're kind of short on manpower. You know, for pest control."

"Are you kidding me?!" Ignis blurted out.

"Hey, it's nothing personal. People have been dealing with a lot of crap from those demonic varmints, and we don't exactly get many settlers good at combat, so..."

"So you assumed we'd be up for the job and combat-ready since we're Princess Stella's entourage, and then stiffed us on the pricing for the sake of motivation?" Gladia said.

"Hey, it was Sidney's idea, not mine."

"You're an accessory!" Prompto said.

"Okay, look. How about this. I'll give you a 10% discount, and you can have 1,000 gil back. That should be enough for you to rent a place close by. The local Hunter's Association also has an app used for tracking pest control assignments, and I don't think I redeemed my download code, so you can have that too."

"Oh, I see what you're doing. This is just playing Good Cop/Bad Cop!" Prompto yelled, still annoyed.

"That's enough, guys." I said, and turned to Sid. "Look, if you really need us to help out, we'll do it. But I'd appreciate it if you could be more straight up and just ask us next time?"

"I feel you, ma'am, I really do." Sid said, embarrassed. "It's just that...well, let's just say this is the least of my aunt's...quirks...I gotta deal with all the time."

"It's fine." I said with a smile. "We'll help you out."

And so, after downloading the Hunter's Association app, we went out and did some wetwork for the good denizens of...whatever this outskirts town was called.

Making a note to brush up my Geography, I led the way to the assignment closest to our current location.

* * *

It took us quite a few hours and plenty of blood sweat and tears, but eventually we managed to earn back the entire 10,000 gil we'd spent on repairs. We ate dinner and rented our rooms for the night in a nearby motel.

It was on that night, my first one outside of Insomnia, that I first saw her.

"Yes. I've finally found you."

She was a curious lady. Dressed in a dark coat of fur, with a tall hat that covered her head of magenta hair, and a black wing that seemed to be attached to one of her sleeves.

"Welcome, Stella." she said with a warm smile.

"Who are you?"

I was in a wide open field, tall grass all around me. And yet the light of the sun was brighter than I'd ever seen it to be. I suspected I was in a dream.

"I'm an impatient wanderer, looking for answers where none exist. A woman of no consequence."

"Okay." I said. Clearly, there was more to this lady than she was letting on if this was how she chose to answer me. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to fulfill your destiny, Stella. A destiny that so many from your lineage have denied. I won't let you be lost among your misguided forbears."

"What...what are you talking about?"

"It's okay." she said, having closed the distance between us. She then put her hand on my shoulder. "You have a difficult decision to make. All I want to do is help you realize what's best for you."

"But...but why would you say my forebears are misguided?"

"Because that is the truth. Unfortunately, it's a truth pretty much everyone you know and love is oblivious to. Which is why I'm here." her hands were slowly making their way around my waist. "You live in a cruel world, Stella. A heartless, deceptive world that raises your hopes, only to crush them in the end. I'll make sure you never waver from your destiny. I'll make sure you make the right decision when the time comes."

She then looked me in the eye, with that warm, loving smile. A smile that was longing for me with a desperation I'd never seen before.

And my response to that smile was one I'd regret for the rest of my days.

I smiled back. And I wrapped my arms around her too. I let her pull me close, and I rested my head on her shoulder as she caressed my hair. And as she kissed me on the cheek, I let out a joyful giggle.

"Okay." I said, basking in her warmth and acceptance. "You can help me. I trust you."

And as she tightened her hold on me, I only felt more engulfed in her love. I knew that she loved me. Perhaps she loved me more than anything else in the world. And that was enough for me. That was enough for me to let her in, to permit her to do what she wanted.

"Thank you, Stella." were the last words I heard from her before my dream ended.

* * *

The next day, we decided to take a ferry out to the shores of Galdin Quay, only to meet a familiar figure on the way.

"I'm afraid you're all out of luck." she said, her expression matter-of-fact.

"...do I know you?" I blurted.

The lady of magenta hair smiled quizzically, "Well, I certainly am yet to know you."

"Um, who are you, may I ask?" said Ignis.

"Oh, an impatient traveler, ready to turn ship. A woman of no consequence."

"And what were you saying about us being out of luck?" Gladia chimed in.

"The boats that bring you here? They won't take you forth."

"Oh..." Prompto said.

"Yes, I'm afraid such are the hazards of negotiating a peace with the Empire. The common folk end up stranded in the middle of it all!" the woman added, with a sigh.

"Wait, a peace? What are you talking about?" I said, but the woman was already on her way out. And, apparently, ignoring us.

"Hey! I recognize you girls!" another voice said, breaking off our attention.

It was a woman wearing a hat and a dress, with a cheery childlike smile about her. However, I couldn't help but wonder if the timing of her arrival was a bit too convenient.

"Hey!" Prompto said, immediately taken in by her demeanor, "Who might you be?"

"Ah, I'm just a travel reporter, looking for something interesting to write about. Or, in this case, some people..."

"I'm not doing any interviews." I said.

"Aw." the reporter replied with a pout. "And I was about to show you the poem that lady gave me too!"

"A...what?" Ignis said.

"A poem! That lady you just talked to gave it to me, said I could do whatever I wanted with it! Now, I could give it to you girls, buut..."

"Fine, I'll do the interview!" I said, sighing. My curiosity about the magenta-haired lady was just too severe.

"Stella, are you-"

"Yeah, Ignis. I'm sure." I said, walking over to the reporter.

"Atta girl!" she said. "The name's Cynthia, by the way."

"Okay, Cynthia. What do you want to know?"

* * *

It was a surprisingly mundane interview, filled with fairly obvious, vague and trite questions such as "What are you doing here?" and "What is it like being the Princess?". There was one question regarding the crystal of Lucis that I was unable to talk about, however, mainly because Ignis promptly interrupted Cynthia and said it was classified information.

But nevertheless, she seemed very satisfied with her interview, and gave me a pamphlet in return.

"So this is what she gave you?" I asked her.

"Yep." Cynthia said. "Really interesting stuff written there! Also, I'd love to chat with you ladies some other time. Here's my card."

She handed me her business card and walked away, remaining cheery all the while.

"So, what does the pamphlet say?" Prompto asked, peering over.

"From the deep, the Archean calls." I begin reading aloud.

"Yet on deaf ears, the God's tongue falls.

The King made to kneel in pain, he crawls.

The savior, the one to heed the Archean's plea, is born."

"Wow. That is some morbid writing." Gladia says, but I can't respond to her. Not after seeing what else is written on the pamphlet. And on Cynthia's business card.

"Stella?" Prompto says, coming over. "What's wr-"

She is stunned into silence as well.

It doesn't take long for Ignis and Gladia to catch up and realize that something's off.

The pamphlet reveals the author of the poem at the end, along with her job description. Allyn Izunia, Imperial Chancellor of the Niflheim Empire.

And Cynthia's card reveals her to be Cynthia Nox Fleuret, Niflheim's Minister of Intelligence.

"..."

I impulsively dial the number given on Cynthia's card. She picks up in seconds.

"Greetings, Princess Stella Nox Caelum. Would you kindly put me on speakerphone for the benefit of your friends?"

I did as I was told.

"Sorry I didn't formally introduce myself back there." she said, sounding as chipper and childlike as ever. "Cynthia Nox Fleuret, Niflheim's Minister of Intelligence, at your service!"

"What..." Ignis says. Her tone was calm, but her anger was unmistakable. "What are you up to?"

"I was just doing my job. As Minister of Intelligence, it is imperative I get to know the lay of the realm, is it not?"

"You...you were spying on us! Trying to learn our secrets!" Gladia said.

"Come, now. Surely if I was trying to pry into your Kingdom's secrets I would've been more aggressive with my questioning. No, I just wanted to see how easy it would be to get you people to open up. To ingratiate myself into your little circle."

"And what was your conclusion?" I said.

"It was a cakewalk!" she said with a cheerful giggle. "The moment I mentioned Izunia's poem, you all completely dropped your guard. And I wasn't even trying too hard. Imagine what I could find wearing another face. Perhaps one that is more sociable and to your liking, Princess Stella?"

"Your taunts and threats will get you nowhere." I said. "Whatever Niflheim is planning, we'll be ready for it."

"I'm pretty sure the events of today suggest otherwise. Nonetheless, it was an honor and a pleasure making your acquaintance, princess. Hope we meet again soon!" Cynthia said, and hung up.

We all stood there, horror-struck at how comprehensively we'd been played.

* * *

We did not see Izunia or Cynthia for the remainder of our trip.

The rest of the journey went according to plan. We reached Altissia as scheduled, and attended the initiation ceremony of Nyx Ulric. Noct was there too. He announced that Nyx would become the Honorary Guardian of Tenebrae.

Because we'd just broken up a few days ago, our meeting was awkward and stilted. But looking back at how things turned out, I wish I'd opened up to him. I wish I'd spent more time with him. If only I knew how close I already was to losing him.

But I was naive. I didn't know much of anything. I didn't know about the larger forces that were afoot, that would sweep me up and never let go of me for the rest of my life.

At least, not until I saw her again.

* * *

"Why?"

I was crying. She'd wrapped me up in her arms. I wanted to struggle. I wanted to fight her. I wanted to kill her. But I was weak. I was needy.

I couldn't lose her. Not after the love she'd shown me. Not after the promise she'd made.

Even if the promise would destroy me in the end, I was too weak to reject it. I felt needed by her. Worshiped, even. No one could ever be as devoted to me as she was. And some foul, wretched part of me liked that. It liked the worship, the importance, and the attention I was getting.

The very fact that she could give me what no one else could stayed my hand. When I should have screamed at her, I cried. When I should have lashed out at her, I instead held on. Held on to her body, kept her as close as I possibly could.

The only part of me that was working as it should have was my mouth.

"Why can't I...why can't I let go? I...I have to fight you. You'll...you'll destroy everything! I...I..."

"That's not true." the lady said. "You know it isn't. I'm here to save you, Stella."

"No...no. You don't want to save me! You're going to destroy me!"

"Killing you as a mortal would bring me scant satisfaction. We both know that's not why I'm here."

"I...I can't..."

"I'll help you, Stella. I'll make sure you're strong enough. And then you'll be able to do it. You'll be able to fulfill your destiny."

"N...no..."

"Yes." her voice was so soothing. So lovely. She was stroking my hair, and lightly patting my back as if I were a little baby.

I suppose it was more than appropriate for her to do so. What are babies good for anyway, other than crying and begging?

"You and your forebears have been given such a wonderful gift. The last Crystal of this realm, powerful enough to reshape the world as its Inheritor desires. But your forebears were such fools. They turned their ultimate blessing into a crushing burden, throwing away their lives trying to ensure the crystal never served its intended purpose."

"..." My heavy breathing is the only sound in response. I can't even say anything anymore. I'm so weak. Why am I so weak?

"This world is nothing but a cruel joke. Ruled by liars and tyrants who wish to crush everyone under their pathetic boots. I have seen the avarice humanity is capable of. I know the depths people can sink to. How can there be peace when so much evil exists? How can anyone claim to be the ruler of anything, to have accomplished anything, when the flow of time just washes it all away?!"

"Please..." I'm begging. I'm still begging. This is who I truly am. This is who I've always been.

"The only way to create a better world, is to strip it away of the baggage of old, and start anew. A blank canvas, wherein you can paint over all your hopes and dreams. Unfortunately, I will never be able to do that. I have no claim to the crystal. I am of no consequence."

"Allyn..."

"But you are strong enough. You have the mark of the Queen. Not just of Lucis, but of all reality. Are you're a beautiful person, Stella. More beautiful than I could ever be. A world created by your will, through your soul, will be paradise. I know it will."

And she smiles. I can see her devotion. Her reverence. It's all for me.

And I'm too weak to reject it.

"One day, you'll fulfill your destiny, Stella. One day, you'll grant my wish without hesitation. One day, you'll arise as the True Queen of Eos!"


	3. Lament in the name of hope

It hadn't even been a week since I last saw him.

And if I'd had my way, I wouldn't have. However, I was attending the ball out of obligation. My father had accepted the invitation on my behalf, and I didn't want to cause any problems with the Caelum family's public image, so I quietly agreed and went. Of course, the pep talk my friends gave me helped ease my nerves as well.

"Ah, looks like the princess finally gets to do proper princess stuff!" said Prompto "So, when are we shopping for dresses?"

"They're...er...not my thing." I replied.

"Yeah, you always were the androgynous type, right? Got to dress like a man to make it in a man's world." she added, sarcastically.

"I think you're taking it a little too far, there." I said, smiling.

Prompto did have a point, though. Unlike Ignis, Gladia and her, I rarely if ever dressed up in any getup that didn't include full-length pants. I also didn't let my hair drop too far below shoulder-length, and though I indulged in make-up as much as the next girl, I never wore any accessories other than my watch.

I'd been told repeatedly how easily I blended in with my own advisers because we all wore similar business suits most of the time. And even outside of work, I usually didn't dress in anything other than jeans and a t-shirt.

Not that people didn't notice who I really was if they paid enough attention. I had a fairly...feminine figure despite my dressing sense, and I'd been complimented on my looks often enough that I knew it wasn't always just people trying to suck up to royalty.

Of course, since I always preferred to stay out of the limelight and wasn't looking to start dating again, my friends-Prompto, in particular-wouldn't let me hear the end of it.

"So I guess the princess has yet to truly discover herself." she said, on the day of the ball. "I suppose Prince Stella will still have to do."

"Cut it out, Prompto." Ignis said, though she couldn't stop herself from smiling, "You're just perpetuating outdated gender stereotypes."

"Hey, at least I'm honest about it." she replied.

"True, true." Gladia chimed in. "We all claim to be models of an egalitarian society, but as a species we have a long way to go."

"We could start by getting rid of this lineage crap and install a democracy." I said, suddenly. It was a bitter sentiment I usually tried to suppress, but Gladia's joke had pushed it to the surface.

"Hey, Stella." Ignis said. "You alright?"

It took me a few seconds to smile again. "Yeah."

"Hey, having that mark must suck." Prompto chimed in. "But we're here for you, okay?"

She put a hand on my shoulder. I didn't resist.

"Thank you." I said. "I know...I know that this is the way it has to be, but..."

"We know it isn't easy for you." Ignis said. "But we all believe in you, Stella. We know you'll make a fine queen and protector of this kingdom."

"Yeah. I know." I said as we reached our ride.

The drive started out as a somber affair, although Prompto was able to successfully lighten the mood with her atrocious karaoke rendition of "Stand by Me" as it started playing on the music player. Gladia joined in seconds later, and, well, let's just say I caved into the peer pressure too.

Though I consider myself a singer of fairly decent caliber, my delicate vocals were easily drowned out by Prompto and Gladia's tone-deaf bellowing. It's a shame Ignis never bothered to join in, claiming she was busy focusing on the road. I knew that with her help, I could have shut up Prompto and Gladia well and good. Not only was Ignis a good enough singer to have actually released some records under a pseudonym, her commanding voice and presence would have dwarfed the other two in seconds.

And going by that weaselly smile she wore, she knew this all too well.

But I was glad that I was being subjected to these abominable vocals. I knew that they were doing this because despite the reality of our situation, they wanted to enjoy the moment. And they wanted me to enjoy the moment.

As long as Prompto, Gladia and Ignis were by my side, I knew that I could survive anything life threw at me. Not that I'd ever tell them as much out loud, that'd just be way too corny.

We arrived at the palace where the ball was being hosted. It was a palace in Tenebrae, a principality that had been dealing with hostilities from the neighboring Niflheim garrison for some time. As a result, Lucis and Tenebrae had entered a period of protracted negotiations that had left my father even more exhausted than usual.

I entered the palace, and was promptly recognized by the people at the reception. They shook hands, complimented me, and went about their business. I could also see more than a few men eyeing Prompto, who'd worn a somewhat revealing dress today.

Unsurprisingly, Prompto promptly went over to a group of admiring guys moments later, while Gladia began her party ritual of getting hammered at the bar. I and Ignis-who never leaves my side unless I tell her to-decided to check things out on the upper floor.

However, when I saw who was standing there, leaning against the balcony, I turned around and asked Ignis to take her leave.

"Alright." she replied with a smile, and went back downstairs towards Gladia.

She must have seen him too. The man who was looking at the mural hanging from the ceiling. He was a man I didn't think I would ever see again. Not after how things had ended between us. Yet here he was.

As I climbed up the stairs, he looked over his shoulder, noticed me, and smiled.

"Hello, Stella." he said, approaching me.

"Hi, Noctis." I replied.

"I was wondering if you'd show up." he said. "All things considered, it was a very brave thing for you to do."

"I'm flattered." I replied. I felt like I was walking on eggshells, given how my ex happened to be a high-ranking minister at Tenebrae. In fact, I wasn't even sure if his polite demeanor and compliments were sincere.

"So, how's your life been all these months? Do you still see the lights?"

"Yeah." I reply. So he's decided to continue talking about personal matters.

"The souls of the dead, as they depart from this world. It's one heavy burden to bear."

"You shoulder it too, Noctis." I said.

He chuckled, "Yeah, I do. But I wouldn't want to bore you with a conversation that's all about me. You're the one who's the guest of honor here! And besides, you have another burden. One that nobody else in the room will ever bear."

"Noctis, I..." I began, not wanting to talk to him about it.

"You didn't actually expect me to forget, did you? How the crystal has pretty much sealed your destiny? How you're the only one who can be the protector of Lucis?"

"Please." I said. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?" he said. "Didn't you confide in me because you trusted me with the truth? Stella, you're still the woman I love. I'll always be here for you."

"What are you playing at? Are you trying to get me back? Or are you trying to manipulate me for more concessions for Tenebrae?" I said. My voice was calm and composed, but I was fully aware of the vitriol in my words.

"I see." Noctis said, looking resigned. "So this is what I've become to you. A sad mistake. A man of no consequence."

"Noctis..."

"It's alright. I understand, Stella." he said. "I have no business prying into your life. But I just want to help you."

"Is that it, Noctis? Is that the only reason you've been asking me these questions?" I said, finding a bench and sitting down.

"That's a rhetorical question, isn't it?" he said, with a chuckle.

"We ended things for a reason, Noctis."

"I know." he said. "But I can't leave you alone any longer, Stella."

"What do you mean?"

"Your kingdom is in danger. The Empire of Niflheim will stop at nothing to seize the crystal of Lucis. And if they succeed, everyone you care about will fall to the despair they'll bring."

"Niflheim are a known quantity. My father is already dealing with them."

"And I'm telling you that won't be enough. All King Regis can do is prolong the inevitable. You may have to serve your duty as Queen sooner than you think."

"Noctis...is there something I should know?" I say, getting up.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you much more than this. But remember Stella, I still love you, and I'll always love you no matter what happens. I'll make sure you're ready. I'll make sure your hope is strong enough to take down Niflheim."

"Noctis?" I said, concerned. "What are you saying?"

"I'll do whatever it takes." he said, with a smile that was breaking my heart, as if it was the last time I'd ever see him look at me this way. I know, somewhere, deep down, I just _knew_ that this would be the last time he'd ever smile at me. "You have my word, Stella. You will be strong enough. I'll make sure you're strong enough."

He then turned around and walked away.

"Noctis. Noctis!" I said, trying to call him back. But he kept walking. And I couldn't follow him. I couldn't move an inch.

Why? Why was I letting him get away? Was it because I was scared? Was it because I didn't care about him anymore?

No. No, if I had the slightest hope, if I believed for even a second that I could save him, I would have. I would have thrown myself at him, made sure that he never left without me. I would have done everything I could to ensure we would still be together, that we wouldn't lose each other.

But I knew then that I had lost that faith. I knew that I couldn't save him. I knew that I couldn't keep Noctis with me, no matter how badly I wanted to.

So I pushed him away, within a dark corner of my heart. One day, he'd return. And I would suffer, and scream and cry over the injustice of it all. But for now, I'd lock away the pain. For now, I wouldn't suffer.

It seemed to easy then. To lock away the pain, to keep hoping that the inevitable tragedy of the future would never come to pass.

* * *

But it only took a week.

A week for my father to be killed. For Nifelheim to systematically begin eradicating everything I held dear. My friends became my lifeline. Without Ignis, Gladia and Prompto I would have lost this battle as soon as it began.

But they saved me. And now they're all I have left.

And yet, I just had to be separated from them for one moment. I just had to be alone for one moment.

To see him again.

Noctis faces me, his gaze cold as ice. Within seconds he summons a rapier and points it at me.

I knew. I knew it would come to this. I knew that I'd have to defeat him. That's how I'd become strong enough. That's how my hope would shine bright enough to obliterate Niflheim's despair.

I summon my own blades and launch them. He parries my attacks with ease.

 _I will never forget you._

He rushes towards me, and I dodge sideways.

 _I'll cry. Over and over and over again. Whenever I feel the pain, I will cry for you._

I try to stab him in the back once I see an opening, but he swiftly turns around and we end up crossing swords.

 _This isn't fair, this isn't fair, this isn't fair!_

He quickly jumps backwards. He seems to be readying a spell.

 _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!_

I ready my barrier, and his blast of icy wind rushes past me. I don't feel a thing.

 _Noctis! Noctis! Why? WHY?!_

He seems to be losing his patience. He promptly charges at me, his sword at the ready.

 _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!_

I quickly parry his attack. His lower body's been left exposed. Wriggling free, I summon and throw a dagger.

 _Noctis...Noctis...I'm sorry..._

He screams in pain. I don't waste another second. Summoning my broadsword, I rush over and stab him through the heart.

He stiffens up. His expression is one of shock. He then falls to the floor.

I rush over to him. He's bleeding. I can see his light. It's flickering. It will go out soon.

He looks at me. There's nothing on his face other than a smile. A congratulatory, loving smile.

"Congratulations, Stella." Those are his last words to me.

"I will never forget you." I say, cradling his face.

"I'll cry." I continue, desperate to say as much as I can to him while his light is still there. "Over and over and over again. Whenever I feel the pain, I will cry for you."

And then his light goes out. He's gone. And I can feel the pain. I can feel the tears welling up.

"This isn't fair, this isn't fair, this isn't fair!"


	4. The prophecy of the scheming puppeteer

"So, Lunafreya, you're aware of the power?" Nyx says, as he walks beside me.

"Yes. The eyes that see the awakening of the Goddess of Death. It is possessed by Oracles such as you, as well as people who've had near-death experiences, if I'm not mistaken." I reply.

"Your assessment is...adequate." Nyx continues with a smile. "You're a fairly knowledgeable woman, given your current position."

"I'm a member of the Kingsglaive, sworn to protect King Regis with my life. It is my duty to stay informed."

"Yes." he smiles again. Before we know it, we are at the King's chambers.

"I suppose this is where we part ways for now." Nyx says, and goes inside.

I resist the curiosity to take a peak, and instead stick to my orders of standing guard over the meeting.

During peacetime, this is by and large most of my job. I'm usually one of the many people in suits shadowing Regis or Stella whenever they're on royal business. Though I haven't spent much time with Stella since her current participation in royal affairs is minimal, I have shared most of my waking hours with her father.

And yet, I barely know the man.

He was always a somewhat cold and distant person even during the best of times, but these days, with the recent Niflheim insurrections, his condition has been deteriorating. He routinely calls meetings within his chambers these days, speaking to a wide assortment of people. His most frequent visitors these days are Noctis, a minister of Tenebrae, Nyx, the Oracle from Altissia, and Allyn Izunia, Imperial Chancellor of Niflheim. I don't quite like the last one, for obvious reasons.

Nonetheless, the King needs to do what the King needs to do. I stifle a yawn and check my watch. Huh, barely two minutes into the meeting and I'm already bored.

"Ah, Lunafreya." I hear a voice say. I promptly stand up in attention when I realize who's addressing me.

"Commander Aranea!" I say, and salute.

Aranea Raines is the Commanding Officer of the Kingsglaive, as well as my direct superior. She's quite an amazing woman, with her exquisite appropriation of Niflheim technology making her a key asset in our battles against them. And I can't help but...admire they way she just kicks ass in that red and black getup of hers.

"At ease, Luna. That is the King's chambers behind you, isn't it?" she says.

"Uh, yes. Yes it is." I reply, wondering why she's questioning me.

"Hm. The frontline Glaives had to deal with another Niflheim insurrection a few minutes ago."

She chuckles, noticing the look of shock on my face, and says "Well, since you were blissfully unaware of what just happened, it seems as though we're doing our jobs just fine at the moment."

"Uh...yes, commander..."

"This place we're in right now. This is what we risk our lives for, isn't it?" she continues, her expression growing wistful. "Facing the cold-blooded bastards from the frontiers so that the important folks can do all the thinking."

"Division of labor, ma'am." I say. "We all need to rely on our own unique strengths."

"That is true." she says. "But we can't help but be disproportionate in our allocations of responsibility. Maybe it's the will of the Gods. Or maybe most of us are simply too afraid to challenge the way things have always been. Always, remember Luna. Your duty lies with the King, but it does not end there. You must always be vigilant, and be prepared to survive and stand up for yourself even if the rug is swept from underneath your feet. It's folly to defer your life to any other person, no matter how kind, wise or respected they are. Your life will always be your own."

"I'll keep that in mind, Commander." I say with a smile.

"I know you will." she replies. "I should be going now."

The chat with my Commander really helped pass the time. It didn't take long for Regis, Noctis and Nyx to leave the chambers after that.

But despite Aranea's positive demeanor, I know that we're all fighting a losing battle. Niflheim's insurrections may be insufficient to overpower our forces on their own, but they are prolonging King Regis's stressful situation. He seems to be getting older by the hour now, and I can't imagine he'll survive for long if this stalemate carries on.

No wonder he's been spending so many times on meetings and negotiations. A peaceable end is the need of the hour, even if we must make some concessions to the Empire as a result.

* * *

Peace. I've always wanted peace. Ever since I was a fragile little girl, desperate for her mother to keep her safe.

And safe I was kept. But I have never known any peace. And I will never know any peace as long as people like him exist.

My powers are a rarity. He knows it. That's why he manipulated things behind the scenes. He abused and violated me from the shadows, and then he welcomed me into his fold with open arms.

Did he honestly believe I was so stupid that I wouldn't find out? Or maybe he was counting on breaking me so deeply that I would never resist him?

Well, break me he has. But I'll make sure he regrets it. I won't be gentle anymore. It won't be a merciful anymore. A higher price needs to be paid to rid the world of filth like him. It is a price that I cannot pay myself.

But I know who can. That beautiful girl, that princess sent into my life by the divine. I'll make sure she makes full use of the blessing she's been given. I'll make sure she sets everything right.

Even if I have to become the despair she must overcome to do so.

In any case, my duty as a harbinger of despair comes easily to me. After all, I have spent so long in the company of the true despair of Niflheim; the true despair of Eos.

He still smiles, oblivious to my true intentions. To him, everybody's a puppet that obediently moves whenever he pulls the strings. So confident he is in his accomplishments, that he leaves most of the pulling to me.

And I will dutifully pull the strings until it is my time to strike.

I smile as I raise my umbrella. I know exactly why Aldercapt brought me here.

"Izunia, I want you to inform the Tenebrae and Solheim garrisons that we're moving into Insomnia."

"Let me guess." says Cynthia, the pitiful craven who can't ever look beyond her petty grudges. "You plan to converge on the capital once the treaty is tabled, don't you?"

Her tone is cheerful. She's still fiddling with her hat, still donning that innocent little smile. But she doesn't take too long to show her enemies what a monster she truly is underneath.

"Why, yes." Aldercapt replies. Dressed up in white robes, the blond-haired man smiles. It's a vile, psychotic smile, one that heralds a horrific despair. "It's time to sever the Lucis line once and for all."

As always, Aldercapt will not hold anything back.

And so, I smile as well, knowing what I need to do. "Looks like we're crossing the point of no return."

* * *

"Commander Araena. Status report." I say, as Niflheim's procession arrives into Insomnia.

"Lunafreya, I'll be accompanying the Niflheim representatives to the meeting hall. You keep an eye out for any suspicious behavior. I'm giving you full discretion on how to respond."

"Roger." I say with a smile. It's nice to see the Commander show this much faith in me. Guess all my efforts at playing the hero and setting an example are paying off.

I trust these Niflheim bastards about as much as the scummy merchants always hawking overpriced junk across Lucis. Though of course, Niflheim themselves have proven to be far more dangerous. Fortunately, I have plenty of experience dealing with assholes trying to screw me over. Anyone who lifts a finger against Lucis will learn that the hard way.

* * *

I look over at Noctis. He nods, knowing he must do, and flees the palace.

The few Niflheim troops who enter the hall first do not seem to recognize who he is. Not that I expected them to. As a minister of Tenebrae, most of his dealings have occurred behind closed doors, and he's very good at keeping attention away from himself.

I know that the next time he faces a Lucian, it will be as an enemy. I may be one of only two people who knows how much he's truly helped us. Nonetheless, we will have to carry his memory, even if I am unlikely to survive this day. Perhaps in another world I could have cared for Noctis as if he were my own son. Perhaps in another world, he would not be doomed to such an undignified oblivion. But that world is not the one I live in right now.

My only hope is that the Oracle survives no matter what transpires today. Perhaps with his aid, this kingdom and this realm can still be saved. It's a gamble for sure. But alas, I am out of options.

Nyx is safe for the time being, but I know his abduction was a ruse to begin with. On the bright side, it has allowed me to gain a better understanding of my friends and foes. Commander Aranea Raines was conspicuous by her absence when Nyx vanished, but she has since returned by my side. Four other Glaives are stationed within the hall, and they could cut me to pieces on a moment's notice.

However, Lunafreya, Libertus, Crowe and Titus are stationed on the outskirts. Hopefully they can survive the onslaught about to befall them while I deal with the situation inside.

I finally make my way to the conference table, where the treaty has already been positioned. Aldercapt, Izunia, Cynthia, and their bodyguards are facing me. Areana and her traitorous Glaives are right beside me. Hopefully the mages Amicitia has positioned and concealed will be able to hold them off.

Aldercapt extends his hand as I arrive. "Greetings, King Regis! Hope the walk wasn't too hard on you."

"Well, I have had to rely on my cane a lot these days." I reply, shaking his hand.

"That is understandable. Protecting your Kingdom must be such a strain on you. Especially considering how you've been tested over the last year."

"I appreciate your consideration. I'd also like to apologize for the delay in assembling my contingent. We had to deal with some unforeseen trouble."

"Nothing too vexing, I hope." Aldercapt says, feigning his concern masterfully.

"It was an attempted theft, but it's been dealt with." I reply.

"Ah, yes, there is only so much your will to protect can accomplish, even with your impressive magical abilities. As much as people would like to believe otherwise, nothing is truly safe in this world." he says, looking wistful.

"That is why I've taken up the responsibility to protect this Kingdom. I will bear the burden of keeping my people safe, so that they aren't crushed by the weight of the dangers that surround them." I say, firmly.

"Your resolve is commendable. I too believe in taking responsibility for the people under my care. Anyone who attempted to steal something, or someone dear to me would pay a heavy price indeed for their transgression. As would those that steal from the people I have sworn to rule."

"I suppose you and I are very much alike in that respect."

"Perhaps. Although I do believe there are cases when the commoner should face the full burden of their troubles. For instance, there is a curious old law I still permit in the outlands. A thief who escapes his captor can no longer be held accountable for his crime."

"Is that a warning to the captor, Aldercapt? To never show weakness, lest they forego the hand of justice."

"Not quite, _Regis._ It's a warning to the hand of justice itself. Never to lose its grip!"

Seconds later, I'm holding back the swords that have been summoned by the Niflheim delegation, and they're holding back the swords summoned from mine. Magical barriers on both sides protect us from certain death.

Aldercapt faces me with a wide smile as he points his revolver at my head.

"Ah, it's such a relief to drop the charade!" he says.

"You're here for the crystal, aren't you?"

"Why ask questions to which you already know the answer? Need I even explain to you what a prize it would be? The final crystal of this realm! The very means of carrying out the will of the Gods! Your lineage has guarded this treasure for so many generations, and now I'm here to take it from you!"

"Is it my power you want? Because you'll never have it. There is no way for you to become the King. If I die by your hands, I will die as the last King of Lucis. You will never survive the ensuing chaos!"

"So? Do you truly believe I haven't considered the consequences of my actions? I know exactly what today will lead to!"

"Then why are you doing this?! What could possibly drive you and your Empire to do something so utterly insane?!"

"Why am I doing this? What drives me?" his smile vanishes, but the resolve in his eyes is clearer than ever before.

"It's despair. That's all."

* * *

"Luna, do you copy? We're headed for the Citadel!"

"Copy that! We're completely overwhelmed at the Gates! I'm heading to your position!"

"Any idea what these bastards were after? Staging a full-scale invasion under the ruse of peace?!"

"It must be the Crystal! That's why Niflheim waged those wars in Solheim, Tenebrae and Accordio!"

"Luna! What's your status!"

"Engaging an invading party on the west wing! Where the fuck is Commander Aranea?!"

"Complete static on her channel! You're in command now!"

"Luna! Don't go in too hard, or you'll draw their fire!"

"Not the first time it's worked out in my favor!"

"We're facing heavy resistance on the current route. We'll have to take a detour."

"At this point, war seems inevitable."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm going to pay back these bastards fifty times over!"

"Any updates on King Regis? Is he still on the lam?!"

"You're right on that, Luna, but he's critical to protecting the crystal."

"So if we follow the crystal, we find him. Roger!"

"We need to act before they take the Crystal out of this city!"

"What about the remainder of the Lucis lineage? What about Stella?"

"Hopefully, she's among the thousands of Lucii locked out of Insomnia with no way back in. If not, Gods save her from this carnage!"

* * *

I stand beside Cynthia, who looks positively ecstatic about the invasion and sacking on this beautiful city. I know it had to be done, but it's such a tragic fate nonetheless. How can she not see that?

"Do you mind, Allyn?" she says with her usual smile.

I bring out the amplifier.

"Soldiers of the Empire! I speak on behalf of Iedolas Aldercapt! Finish the suppression of the Lucii residents and loyalists! Leave no survivors! And as for the surviving princess Stella, daughter of Regis, kill her on sight!"

* * *

"I understand." Noctis says.

Nyx, he, and I are in the presence of the Crystal. And after the vision we just saw, we know that there is no other way we can protect the future.

There are only a few more hours before I must meet with Niflheim's delegation to sign the treaty. And then they will likely initiate their invasion, pushing us past the point of no return.

"It looks like I will not be able to fulfill my intended purpose after all." he continues, and faces Nyx. "Will you be able to finish what I started? Can I entrust the safety of Stella to you?"

"You can, Noct. I'll do everything in my power to protect her."

Noctis smiles. It's a sad, wistful smile, the smile of someone resigned to face their unjust fate.

"She'll still take responsibility, you know." he says.

"As must we all." the voice did not emanate from Noctis, Nyx, or I. It is the voice of a will that towers over all of us. It's the voice of a will I cannot hope to surpass.

But maybe she can. Maybe my daughter can succeed where I've failed.

I hope the Gods can forgive me.


	5. A Message

"Are you sure?" her voice says again.

"Yes." I reply.

She sighs, turning to the others. As if they could hope to convince me otherwise.

"It's too soon." one of them says. "We'll be drawing attention to ourselves, their soldiers will be at our doorstep! Stella, you-"

"I don't care." I say. There is no hyperbole or exaggeration in my words. They are not spoken as part of some manipulative gambit. I simply do not care what happens next.

"Well, we can't let you do this." she speaks up again, her tone firm.

But...

"You can't stop me. I'm doing this, with or without you."

"Then go ahead and come at me, princess." the third one says, standing up. Very well, if she stands in my way, I'll just-

"No." Ignis' voice rings across the room. "I can't have you do this, Gladia."

"I'm not letting her throw her life away!" she screams in response.

"You will not defy Princess Stella. If she wants to go and fight, we'll damn well let her, you hear me?!" Ignis yells, silencing everyone.

"Prepare the car." I tell her.

"Stella, are you sure you don't want-"

"No." I say.

* * *

My father. My mother. My lover. The thousands of subjects I was to rule. All taken from me.

And they celebrate. They spread their lies, their propaganda. They sully the name of my family, the name of my father and mother. They trump up stories of tyranny, and they murder and silence those who don't listen. I was told to hide. I was told to stay safe.

I refuse.

Today, I'll send them a message. To the monsters who robbed me, who tried to destroy me. Who took away everything I love.

I will kill them all.

I won't waste another second. I won't waste another breath. I'll spend every waking hour finding any killing the invaders. Not one of them will live under my reign. Not one of them will escape retribution for what they've done.

Their bodies will pile up, hour after hour. Until either I or the Emperor meets their end, I will keep fighting.

The intel I received points to a training exercise being performed at the courtyard of the Hall of Mirrors. Servants of the Niflheim Empire, preparing themselves for the further atrocities they'll commit inside my rightful kingdom. Perhaps even recruiting new meat into their cause.

The sooner they all stop breathing, the better.

I leave the car, approaching the battalion before me. None of them have noticed me. They're fully armed, standing at attention. There is a drill instructor, barking out commands.

He is the first to be skewered by the swords I throw. Five others are impaled seconds later.

I can see the light of their souls burning out. They are no longer a part of this realm.

Before the others can get their bearings, I pounce, landing on top of another soldier, and stabbing him in the heart. I summon another set of blades, launching them away at the people surrounding me. Fifteen more are down.

By this time, the survivors are retreating and firing at me. But their bullets are worthless against the one who bears the might, and curse, of the queen.

I immediately warp along their escape route and block their path before they get too far. I summon and launch another set of blades, killing five more soldiers before anyone can counterattack. There are merely twenty of them left, and one of them attempts to slash at me with their sword, only to be thrown back by the barrier I had engaged.

I am able to kill the rest of them with ease. Their bodies, around 46 or so, lie scattered all around. They'll be found soon enough.

However, I also decide to leave one of my blades at the scene. It bears the mark of the queen.

Niflheim will soon know that I, Stella Nox Caelum, daughter of Regis Lucis Caelum and the rightful heir to the Lucis throne, has begun her quest for vengeance and reclamation.


	6. Argentum

It's all I can do to keep myself together.

Stella had just gone. Gone on her insane killing spree, and left the rest of us behind. Right after she'd left in the car Ignis had arranged, Gladia had nearly started a fistfight. And I don't blame her.

Why did Ignis stop us? Why did she let Stella go? Especially considering the way she looked.

Those eyes that looked like they belonged to the living dead. That lifeless expression on her face. How could anyone in their right mind think that letting Stella go in that condition was a good idea?!

I...I don't know how much more of this I can take. What Niflheim's done, what Stella's turning into. I don't know if I can survive this.

It's not the fact that Stella wants to kill the Niflheim troops that terrifies me. It's not even the fact that we're at war. I'd made my peace with our roles as soldiers the moment Insomnia was invaded. Niflheim's peace treaty had just been a ruse to get Lucis to lower its defenses, and the entire Kingdom was paying the price of trusting those bastards. I have no issues with killing them.

What terrifies me is watching her shut me out. Shut us out. Stella's stopped communicating with us. She's started to get reckless. Random attacks on troops that derail our plans. Assaults on garrisons that blow our cover and force us to move camp. She's not thinking straight anymore. She's falling apart, and she'll take us down with her.

When she returns from her spree, I know I can't take it anymore.

She's covered in blood. There are bits of meat and bone on her skin. And her eyes. There's nothing in them anymore. She's just a killing machine now.

I'm losing her! I'm losing her! This isn't the Stella I know! This isn't the Stella I love!

I look around me. There's only Ignis beside me. She stands still, but at least I can see something in her eyes. Her eyes are horrified. They're terrified. She feels it too, doesn't she? She can feel our best friend just slipping away.

"I killed them all." Stella says, and walks right past us.

I run back to my room and shut the door. Then I flop down on my bed.

And then I snap.

I cry, and scream.

I curse my situation.

I curse my luck.

I curse my friends.

I curse the universe.

I want it to end! I want it all to end! How much longer do I need to suffer like this?!

Nobody comes in. Nobody acknowledges my outburst. How could they? They're just as broken. They're just as helpless.

I look down at my arms, and I take a look in the mirror. Huh. It's been a while since I hurt myself like this. The bruises are showing.

But these bruises will fade away. What won't fade away is the pain that Niflheim's inflicted upon me. That Stella's inflicted upon me.

Even if I survive, even if I move on, they'll have left me with scars that I'll have to carry for the rest of my life.

When I decided to enter her life, when I chose to go through this journey with her, I had no idea it would lead me to this point.

But then again, when does anybody really know where their choices will lead them?

* * *

It had never been easy for me to fully trust anyone to begin with.

I had a tumultuous relationship with my family throughout most of my life. They did their duty in raising me and keeping me safe, but I frequently had to face their wrath and vindictiveness whenever I failed to live up to their expectations.

As a result, I sought solace with my peers at school. But most of them were either indifferent to me, or outright nasty. All the bullying I endured made me so needy, I ended up ruining the few true friendships I did end up making.

I didn't just feel alone. I felt watched, and judged by everyone around me. Sooner or later, I'd fuck up. Sooner or later, I'd disappoint, or anger someone.

It made me feel like such a loser. Such a wretched waste of space. That's why I'd started hurting myself. That's why I'd started lashing out.

And in return, I was called weak. I was called a brat. To this day, I wonder if that's what I really was back then. Or if that's who I still am, deep down.

The vicious cycle strained my relationship with my parents so badly, mom and dad moved out of town while I was still in middle school. They left a maid on standby who I could call for services such as cooking and maintenance, and they were sure to make security arrangements with the city council for my home.

But other than that, I was on my own.

Their departure was a relief. But it also felt like a condemnation. Was I really so hopeless, so horrible, that they couldn't even deal with me anymore? Dwelling on that question would drive me crazy every single time.

So I stopped thinking about it. Instead, I threw myself into my schoolwork, hoping that once I'd improved, I'd absolve myself for what I'd put my family through. I barely talked to anyone, and I stopped making friends. I didn't want to risk trusting anyone. I didn't want to risk caring about anyone. All I wanted to do was survive.

But that began to change when she transferred into my class.

Stella Nox Caelum, princess of Lucis. Originally, she'd been homeschooled within the walls of her castle, but after turning 13, she'd decided to compete in my school's entrance exams. And she'd succeeded with flying colors. Needless to say, her arrival made quite a splash, and she'd be the center of attention for the remainder of my years in school.

Not that she really liked the attention. She was always polite and affable, but I'd routinely see her excuse her way out of a conversation if it went on for too long, or if too many people were gathered around. I could understand why, though. People were always asking questions about her material wealth, all the servants in the palace, even political matters we were all too young to truly comprehend. No wonder Stella didn't want to waste her time with them.

I tried to stick to my vow of not getting close to anyone. Stella wasn't going to be an exception just because she was a princess! At least, that's why I initially told myself.

But I couldn't help it. I found myself keeping an eye on her. Sometimes even following her around. I started wondering if I was doing so out of a sense of duty. After all, Stella was the heir to the Lucis throne, an exceedingly important person any way you slice it. Wasn't I just trying to make sure she was safe? Wasn't it my duty to take care of her?

Of course, I know now what a terrible excuse that was. The truth is, Stella had stirred something inside of me that I'd been trying my hardest to suppress. I wanted to care about someone. I wanted someone to care about me. But I was so scared of being hurt again, I'd pushed those feelings away. With Stella's arrival, they'd started to return.

But I still wasn't determined enough to be anything more than a stalker. No, the final push that would irrevocably bond me to her took a while to come.

* * *

It all happened thanks to a dog.

It was a stray I'd found in the slums near my neighborhood. It was walking with a limp. Ordinarily, I'd have left him to animal control, but I'd just read an expose regarding the inhumane conditions of dog shelters earlier that week, and I didn't want to knowingly doom this stray to such a fate.

So I took him in. I named him "Little", because of his really small size. He was barely more than a pup, in fact.

And so, for the next week, I shared my house with him. I told the maid to prepare food and bedding for the little guy while I was at school, and when I returned he'd always be waiting for me.

I tended to him and bathed together with him. And over time, his limp went away. Turns out there had been a fracture in one of his legs, and by caring for him, I'd allowed him to heal.

It was the first time in years that I'd felt proud of myself.

I went to school the next week in a better mood than before.

And then I came home to find Little gone.

I flew into a panic. No, not him! Not that dog! I couldn't lose him!

I ran out of the house, trying to retrace my steps back to the school. I desperately hoped I'd find him somewhere along the way.

But running for so long was hard. I hadn't been in the best shape for a while, actually. In fact, I was kind of portly, and physically unfit.

And so, at the worst possible moment, by the side of a pavement that gave way to a grassy hill, I collapsed. And I slid down all the way to the bottom of the hill.

I wasn't seriously injured, but man did that _hurt_.

"Hey, can you hear me?" I heard a man say.

I slowly opened my eyes, my blurry vision adjusting to the scenery. There was a boy looking over me.

"Are you okay?"

I blinked again, and raised up my hand.

He grabbed it and pulled me up.

"Gosh, you're heavy!" he said as I finally stood back up. "You seemed pretty out of it, so I thought I'd take a look."

"Yeah." I said, slowly getting my bearings again. "Thanks...er..."

"I'm Noctis! Pleasure to meet you!"

"Uh...I'm Argentum. Prompto Argentum."

"Oh, Prompto, huh?" he said. He was a lanky boy, with black hair. His voice was still pretty light, not deep like my dad and other adults I knew.

And then I saw who was next to him.

"Little?!"

"Huh?" Noctis said, looking to his side. And his expression changed immediately.

"Wait, you know my dog?!"

* * *

Noctis and I took a short walk together, as I explained to him how I found his dog, who's true name was Pryna. Noctis himself had gotten him back by sheer coincidence, as Pryna had run away from my house and into his arms, while he was taking a stroll, just a few minutes ago.

"Well, in any case, thanks Prompto." Noctis said with a smile once we got everything cleared up. "If it wasn't for you, Pryna might have ended up in an animal shelter somewhere, and I'd never see him again."

"Uh...sure, no problem!" I replied, feeling kind of embarrassed. It had been a while since someone ever thanked me for anything.

"I also wanted to ask you one more thing. Where is your school?"

That question took me by surprise.

"Uh...school?! Eh...well..."

"Relax, no need to get flustered!" he said, reassuringly. "I'm just asking because a girl I know recently moved into the local public school here."

"Wait...do you mean Stella?" I said, without really thinking it through.

Noctis looked at me in shock and amazement, and then started laughing.

"Wow, you sure are perceptive! Yeah, I wanted to ask about princess Stella! Are you friends with her?"

"Friends...?" Me? Her friend? Could I ever...have someone like her as a friend?

"Hmm." Noctis responded, reading my expression. "You know, she'd be lucky to have someone like you as a friend, Prompto. You're a good person."

"Eh..."

"You did a wonderful job taking care of Pryna here. You should look out for Stella too, okay?"

"Noctis, I..."

"Come on, do it for me. As princess of Lucis, it must be so hard for her to make friends. She must be so lonely. And I think you're lonely too, Prompto."

I said nothing in response.

Noctis put his hand on my shoulder. "You need to have some faith in yourself. I have you to thank for getting my dog back. You'll grow up into a fine woman, I just know it!"

"Uh...thank you." I blurted out.

"You're welcome, Prompto. And now, I need to take my leave. I look forward to seeing you again." Noctis said with a smile, and he walked off with his dog.

I just stood there, mulling over his words for a few minutes, before going home.

* * *

Me? Stella's friend?

I stood there, staring at her. I couldn't stop thinking about my encounter with Noctis. Was he right? Was it really okay for me to approach her?

"Oh, hi!" Stella said, facing me.

I felt horrified. She'd finally noticed me. I was so preoccupied with what happened yesterday, I didn't even try to hide myself from her view.

"I'm Stella. Stella Nox Caelum, but I guess you already knew that." she said with a chuckle, and extended her hand. "I think I've seen you in class before, but we never really got a chance to talk. It's nice to meet you!"

"Eh..." she knew now. She knew I existed. And she was talking to me. And I...

And I...

I couldn't face her.

I turned around.

And I ran.

"Hey, wait!"

I could hear her calling after me, but I didn't stop. I just ran into class, took away my bag, and left the school. I'd left during recess, before classes were even over.

I didn't stop until I'd made it back home. I then locked the door, and looked at myself in the mirror.

I hated what I saw. A pitiful slob wearing that pathetic, wimpy expression. I hated my body. I hated my personality. I hated everything about myself.

I went down on my knees and cried. I'd never be good enough for Stella! I'd never be good enough for anyone! What was the point of even trying?!

 _But then why did she smile at me?_

No, that's only because she was just being nice. She'd never want to get close to me! She'd never want to be a true friend!

 _But didn't Noctis say I was a good person? Didn't I save his dog?_

Me. A good person. I...I was a good person, right?

I looked up, back into the mirror. Yes, I was a good person. That's why I took care of Pryna. That's why Noctis liked me.

So why wouldn't I be a good friend to Stella? Why did I run away?

It hit me in that instant.

The problem wasn't Stella. The problem was me.

I'd resigned myself to being a nobody for so long. I didn't think I was good enough for anyone, so I just wanted to stay away from the world. If I could just keep to myself, if I could just be left alone, I wouldn't have to be reminded of what a wretch I was.

But I couldn't keep going like this anymore. I didn't just want to be Stella's friend because she was a princess. Or because Noctis wanted me to. It was because I didn't want to be alone anymore.

But if I chose not to be alone, if I chose to have friends again, I would be hurt again. Because that's what people do. They hurt you, they betray you, and they judge you. I'd learned that the hard way throughout my life.

Was that why it was so hard? Was I so afraid of being hurt by Stella, that I'd rather shut her out of my life completely?

If so, I had to make it so that I could carry on even if Stella did betray me. Even if she did leave me. Once I could do that, I'd be strong enough. Once I did that, I wouldn't be needy anymore.

I had to be strong enough to keep going regardless of what everyone around me said or did. And for that, I had to start loving the reflection I saw in the mirror.

I rushed to the bathroom and washed my face. I then combed my hair, and took out some eyeliner from my mom's cabinet.

Yes, that was better. I looked better, and I felt better. But there was still work to be done.

For starters, I didn't like my portly figure. Part of it was fueled by the insecurity of never matching up to the pin-up girls in movie posters and magazines everywhere, but that no longer mattered to me. My body felt like that of someone who had just given up. I didn't want to look like a slob anymore. I wanted to look like a fighter.

I wanted to be beautiful, but in my own way. As long as I could feel like I was doing my best, as long as I could feel like the hero of my own life, that's all the mattered.

I fumbled a lot along the way. My initial efforts at exercising completely fucked up my routine, and I'd show up at school inattentive and exhausted.

But that was okay, because I wasn't afraid of anyone judging me. If something was going wrong, I just had to think about it and make it right.

I found a workable new routine by jogging back from school everyday. And I paid more attention to my diet. Though I had pretty healthy eating habits thanks to my upbringing, I was also aware of the multiple times I'd let myself go and indulged in order to cope with my depression. I wasn't going to validate my feelings of worthlessness anymore. Whenever I felt like giving up, I would just fight that much harder.

A week later, I knocked on the door of my school's guidance counselor, and told him everything. And I committed to meeting him twice every week, just to ensure I'd never slip back into my self-imposed isolation again.

A month later, I signed on for membership to the local gym, and began taking boxing classes. The effect was cathartic. I'd imagine my demons staring down at me, trying to knock me down. And I'd get back up, and prove myself victorious.

During recess, I usually went out of my way to avoid social contact, biting my tongue and staying out of other people's way. Two months after my meeting with Stella, I finally worked up the courage to walk up to the leader of the track team.

"Hey, Espella! I've been trying to build a running routine. Got any tips?"

Espella and I started jogging together every weekend.

And during my last year of middle school, I had another fateful encounter at the gym.

A towering woman with a fire in her eyes fought me to a draw, putting an end to my four-match winning streak. I later learned her name was Gladia Amicitia, and she was princess Stella's personal trainer.

But I wasn't ready to face Stella just yet. I still had a long way to go.

In fact, I didn't develop the confidence to approach her for the rest of middle school. My efforts to become a stronger person were far from smooth.

I repeatedly struggled with anxiety. I had many breakdowns, both in front of the counselor and within my own home. I relapsed into my unhealthy habits and routines so often that Espella started personally coming to my house to ensure I stayed on track.

Even after middle school was over and we'd changed classes, she didn't stop visiting. We continued to train. I continued to fight. Even during my darkest days when I wanted to give everything up, she never gave up on me.

* * *

And when her commitments to the track team stopped her from attending to me anymore, I knew it was time.

I'd learned so much. I'd changed in ways I never even expected I would. I'd already had so many wonderful relationships while getting stronger. And even when they left me to go on their different directions, I didn't break down. I didn't cling to them. Because I was still a strong person. I'd remain a strong person, no matter what happened.

I no longer needed Espella. I no longer needed anyone to tell me right from wrong, or how to take care of myself.

But I wanted to have friends more than ever before. I no longer felt like a worthless burden they'd have to carry. I felt like a true companion to them, someone who could light up their lives and share in their good and bad times as an equal.

I took a few pictures of myself in the mirror. I'd developed fairly prominent biceps on my arms. My weight had reduced markedly over the last few months. I didn't quite have the washboard belly of a lingerie model, but I nonetheless I tried on some lingerie just to see how I felt about it. And I felt _good._

I hadn't succeeded in conforming to societal expectations of what I should look like, or how I should behave. And I no longer cared. I liked keeping my hair messy. I liked swearing and cussing. There were marks on my face and arms from all those times I'd hurt myself, and I didn't cover them up. I felt sexier when they were still visible.

I dressed up in a tank top with a leather jacket, and took one last picture. And then I printed my photos out, and pasted them in my album on my room's wall. They chronicled my days from middle school, all the way to this fateful day. I'd started recording this album thanks to Espella's advice, and now I was looking at it and feeling damn proud of myself.

I prepared my breakfast, and then packed my bags and headed for school.

Stella and I still shared the same class. But I'd kept my distance from her for long, and changed so much. I didn't think she'd even recognize me if I walked up to her. And that made me smile. This was going to be a new beginning for me, and for her as well.

As recess began, I followed Stella out of the classroom. She stopped on the way to the cafeteria, and pulled out her phone.

"Hi!" I said, walking up to her.

Stella looked up to me, her expression one of surprise. Ah, so she truly didn't recognize me.

"I'm Argentum. Prompto Argentum. You're princess Stella, aren't you?" I said, extending my hand.

"Yeah, I am." she said with a chuckle, and shook my hand. "Guess it really shouldn't surprise me when people figure that out."

"You got that right!" I said, with a laugh. "So, you were headed to the cafeteria, right?"

"Yeah."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not. Come on, Prompto!"

And so we went to the cafeteria together that day. And the day after that.

And before I knew it, Stella Nox Caelum had become one of my closest and dearest friends.

It didn't take long for me to reveal our true first meeting to her. And after she heard the whole story, she actually hugged me and commended my courage and strength. It's a memory I've always held dear to me.

* * *

At that time, a part of me thought I'd finally reached my happy ending. I had found a new world full of friends who truly loved me, and who I loved in return. I'd found a new life full of adventure and excitement, something that I'd given up on all those years ago. For years, I thought that Stella was the best thing that ever happened to me.

But now she's become my greatest burden. I've started to resent her. And that's only because I care about her so much.

If I lose her now, it would feel as though all the wonderful times we had together never even mattered. It would feel as though everything I had with her, Ignis and Gladia was a mirage, liable to dissolve at any moment.

Niflheim has shown how fragile we really are. Can I really fault Stella for what she's become? They've destroyed her family. They've sacked her kingdom. They're forcing her to face her burden. The burden of being the true Queen. Would I have been able to bear such a burden myself?

And if I lose her, they'll have taken everything from me.

But didn't I try to become strong so that I could go on without her? So that I could survive even if she betrayed me, or left me?

No, no it's not that simple anymore.

Of course I need to be strong enough to take care of myself. I need to be strong enough to survive, no matter what happens.

But this isn't just my fight. This is everyone's fight. Everyone in Lucis. All of my friends.

Gladia. Ignis.

Stella.

Niflheim's invasion effects us all. And I'm still not strong enough to shoulder everyone else's battles. That would be too much of a burden for me.

But there is one person I can help. There is one burden I can carry.

Stella has tried so hard. So hard to withstand this storm. She didn't want us to suffer in her stead. She didn't want to hurt us, or endanger us.

That's why she shut us out. And now it's getting too much for her. She's focused so much on trying to avenge what she's lost, she's forgotten what she already has.

She still has me. And if she's forgetting that, I'll just remind her.

And then I'll tend to her wounds. I'll carry her pain and her struggle. She can't do this alone, no matter how badly she wants to.

I'll fight with her. I'll even take her place on the front lines if she needs some time to rest. And she needs to rest right now. She needs to recover.

I get up, and I walk to the door, and open it.

I enter Stella's bedroom, and find Ignis and Gladia already there. The sound of pattering water is coming from the bathroom. Stella's taking a shower.

This is just a temporary safehouse we got courtesy of Cor Leonis. She's been handling a lot of our logistical problems, which have only been exacerbated by Stella's actions.

Now's the time for us to intervene. Stella isn't strong enough to keep fighting the Empire head on, so until she recovers, we will tend to her, and fight them on our own terms. Stella will just have to go along with this change of plans, whether she likes it or not.

I look at Ignis and Gladia. "Don't worry." Ignis says, "She'll listen to us."

"Yep." Gladia chimes in. "We're friends, after all. And friends look out for each other."

"Yeah." I say with a smile.

Stella's tried so hard to look out for us, to carry everything on her shoulders. But she just can't keep doing it. No one person can.

So we'll carry her burden, while she sits back and recovers. And sooner or later, she will join us again, and we will emerge victorious. Because we are strong enough.

Because I am strong enough.


	7. After seeing the sunshine again

I never really thought I would have to shoulder such a duty. For so long, I was simply naive, unaware of the obligations those around me had to shoulder. For so long, I was a pampered, sheltered girl.

But that day I was cruelly reminded of the compromises that I needed to make, if my friends and I were to get by.

It all began shortly after we arrived at Lestallum, weary from everything that had befallen us. But I was once again pointedly reminded of the duty I had towards my friends when we happened across a Nissin Cup Noodle stand near the bay area.

"Wow, are those really Cup Noodles? I haven't tried those in so long!" Gladia exclaimed, as she saw them. "Come on, Stella, let's check it out!"

I steeled myself, knowing what had to be done. "Of course, Gladia. I find Cup Noodles fascinating as well."

Gladia and I slowly approached the stand, with Prompto and Ignis in tow behind us. Gladia faced me and said "You know, Stella, back when I trained on my own, I understood how delicate the art of crafting the ideal meal was. You need the right balance of nutrition and taste, which can only be obtained if you carefully choose the finest, freshest ingredients."

I seriously wondered why Gladia had to be the one saying all these lines. Ignis was the experienced chef on my entourage, and I'd made that abundantly clear. Nonetheless, the contract had been made, and there was no turning back.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Gladia." I replied, with the biggest smile I could muster.

"So tell me, Stella." Gladia continued. "What would be your ideal Cup Noodle? What are your favorite ingredients?"

"Well, I'm quite the fan of meat and shrimp." I replied. "And I like my noodles cooked in delicious trout oil!"

On cue, she chuckled and said "Truly, our tastes unite us more than they divide us! A meal that is fit for both the princess and the commoner! How about we check out the stand up ahead for your favorite recipe?"

We headed over to the Nissin Cup Noodle stand, and Gladia introduced me and spoke of my favorite ingredients.

"Ah, we have just the right recipe for you, princess Stella!" the man behind the counter exclaimed. "Introducing the Nissin ChikNTrout Turbo flavor! A meal fit for a queen, only for 320 gil!" He then whipped out a cup of noodles that had been prepared for this very occasion.

"You have my gratitude!" I said with a bow, and took the cup noodles. As Gladia paid the money, I began feasting on them, making sure to display an authentic level of eagerness. Which wasn't too hard, actually, since the noodles really did taste quite good.

"Such exquisite flavor, for such a reasonable price!" I said, upon finishing my cup. "Truly, Nissin Cup Noodles are a treasure of the realm of Eos!"

"And yet, they are a treasure so many take for granted." Gladia chimed in. "I have lost count of all the ignorant souls who believe that whipping up the perfect Cup of Noodles on their own is no big deal."

"Ah, the ramblings of the foolish and naive." I said, waving my hand dismissively. I was supposed to do it in as queenly a manner as possible, but honestly, that instruction didn't make a lick of sense to me.

"Perhaps we ought to show the naive commoners what it takes to create one's own perfect cup." Gladia said. "How about we venture forth and gather the most exquisite meat, shrimp, trout and flour, and create our perfect cup from scratch?"

On cue, I smiled in admiration. "I always knew I could count on someone like you to push me to do my best! Let us venture forth, my loyal comrades, and make our own perfect Cup!"

We then ventured off in the Regalia towards the location of a Wyvern we'd been told about. I personally found it ludicrous that we were expected to actually take on and fight that thing to the death, but I suppose that was just another sign of how badly Niflheim had fucked things up for everybody, not just me.

However, we had long grown proficient in dealing with troublesome beasts like them, so killing and skinning the Wyvern was no serious issue. The only remaining ingredients after that were the trout, shrimp and the flour. I fished for the trout and shrimp with ease, while the flour was delivered to us from Essex Farms Incorporated, supposedly the "most elite producers of rice flour in the realm!" After all, Nissin Cup Noodles would only use the finest and most exquisite flour, which is _totally_ not cheaply and easily available at grocery stores everywhere under a different brand name!

Afterwords, we made camp at a place that was safe enough for everyone involved to rest easy, and thankfully we managed to convince everyone that Ignis should do all the cooking. She then proceeded to make us all our very own Cup Noodles for dinner, which we consumed with joy for all to see.

"You know something?" Gladia said as we disposed of our finished cups. "Going through all that trouble to make our own Custom Cup, has made me appreciate Cup Noodles more than ever before."

"Perhaps we truly can't improve upon perfection." Ignis said, and Prompto beamed in response. Probably because she was trying to suppress her giggling.

"It's not about finding the single best ingredient." Gladia continued, "It's about finding the perfect blend of flavors, the perfect combo of meat, shrimp, flour and oil, to create the tastiest noodles imaginable!"

"Absolutely! It truly makes you appreciate how delicious these noodles really are!' Prompto said.

I quietly sighed in relief that she was able to pull it off, before saying "I know I sure do!"

"And...cut!" the director said. Soon afterwords, Prompto began laughing like crazy. It was all I could do to suppress my own giggles.

"Er...what's so funny?" the director said, clearly baffled by the recent turn of events.

"Don't worry about it." Gladia said. "Just give us the money."

The camera crew departed the next morning, after successfully transferring our performance fees to us. And as we rode back to Lestallum in our Regalia, Prompto and I broke out into laughter again.

"Cup Noodles? Seriously, Gladia? Friggin' Cup noodles?!" I said, between my guffaws.

"Hey, we made good money, didn't we?" she replied, looking mildly annoyed.

"But still...cup noodles?!" I said.

"Well, they do taste pretty good." Ignis said. "Though the advertisements definitely overstate their nutritional value."

"I know! You had to wean me off that stuff when we were kids!" I said to Ignis. "And now I'm giving them my royal seal of approval! It's insane, it's absolutely insane!"

"You were fucking with them, weren't you, Stella?" Prompto said. "I mean, the way you delivered that line. 'I know I sure do!' That was so cheesy! You were definitely fucking with them!"

"Maybe." I said, and smiled.

And that is the story of how we financed the war against Niflheim with a cup noodle commercial.


	8. Regis's lament

I stand outside of my palace, my daughter in my lap.

I can barely see ahead of me. The fog is so thick. I didn't think I'd be returning to Insomnia in such harsh weather conditions.

Not that Stella knew. She was just sleeping the entire time, oblivious to what was truly happening.

I have never been a fan of ignorance. I had been raised to despise it. Not only was I a fairly inquisitive boy growing up, but my thirst for knowledge often bordered on arrogance. I routinely looked down on people who did not share my worldview. I considered them blind and naive.

And yet they lived their lives by their ignorant values, refusing to understand the world for what it truly was. That, to me, was what made them so repulsive.

Of course, I never could hold myself to account for my own ignorance. The humbling experience of realizing that I was the foolish one all along led me to meet some of my closest friends. It also led me to my beloved. My deceased wife, who helped bring Stella into this world. My daughter is also ignorant. My daughter will also grow up to be a fool.

And there is nothing I can do about it.

How can I possibly ensure that she can handle her destiny with wisdom? I know I never could. I barely scraped by, with one failure after another etched into my memories. Somehow I was able to surpass my parents and turn Lucis into the powerful kingdom it is today. But along the way, I failed so many people. I broke so many promises.

And my sins continue to haunt me. They will haunt my daughter too. Stella will have to face the burden of my mistakes. That is her fate as the future Queen.

None of us are free from the sins of the past.

Realizing that I can't walk into the palace yet, I lean against the car. Stella tightens her grip on my neck.

She has barely learned to walk. She can't speak the Common Tongue very fluently either. Those things I can teach her. That much I can handle.

I will just have to focus on the small steps. To ensure that I can be there for her as she continues to grow, bit by bit. But I cannot prepare her for her destiny. I cannot prepare her for what truly awaits her.

I will have to leave her to face the wilderness as the fool she will grow up to be. And I will have to hope for the best.

It's not easy for me to accept. Not when I know how dangerous my path has been. How dangerous her path will be.

She's so fragile right now. And even after she grows, even after she rebels, she will remain fragile.

And I won't be there to hold her.

So I hold her now. I tighten my grip, even as she irritably shoves me away. I desperately promise that I will never leave her, even though that isn't true.

Perhaps I even shed a tear. But I don't want to cry in front of her. She needs me to be strong. She needs me to be firm.

It is too soon for her to know what an utterly foolish and tragic man I am.

Perhaps, in the future, I could tell her not to be foolish.

Perhaps in the future, I could tell her not to be rash.

Perhaps I could remind her, over and over again, how she is a fool who does not know what is best for her. That her folly will cost her dearly before she even realizes it.

But this is what I was told throughout my life, and I never listened. I could never accept how foolish I was until I saw the consequences of my own mistakes.

So it shall be with her. She will refuse to listen. She will rebel. Until she faces the consequences of her sins, she will not learn.

And yet...how far-reaching will the consequences of her folly be? How much will she suffer as a result of her ignorance?

Will she be able to survive?

That I do not know.

I look on ahead of me. I can see the massive silhouettes circling the city. They cannot break in. The barrier I have created, with the aid of the Ring, is too powerful.

The silhouettes are not what scare me. What scares me, is the person standing right in front of me.

She looks at Stella with a powerful reverence. I can tell that she wants to come closer. That she wants to hold my daughter as closely as I have.

I look her in the eye, making it clear that she cannot.

She does not see Stella as a fool. She sees her as a God. And that is why I cannot reason with her.

Those who refuse to acknowledge their own folly, are the most dangerous people of all.

Allyn Izunia smiles and walks away. I know that she will return. And I know that one day, I will not be able to protect my daughter from her.

I can only hope that when that day comes, my dear Stella will be okay.


	9. The reckoning and the atonement

It took some getting used to.

To be honest, I didn't want to put the leg braces on to begin with. But the Ring began wearing on me sooner than I'd expected it to.

Other than my limp, though, I still feel like I'm in good shape. In fact, I think I've aged rather gracefully, all things considered.

At the very least, that's what Ignis, Prompto and Gladia keep insisting on. Personally, I still struggle to get over the fact that my youthful looks may be gone for good. You truly never know what you have until it's gone.

In any case, it's time to follow up on our lead.

The four of us ascend the stairs of what used to be a major shopping mall in Insomnia. Like almost everything in this city, it was razed to pieces during the Niflheim invasion ten years ago. Even with everything I've been through, that day remains fresh in my mind.

When I discovered what my father had done. When I had to kill Noctis just days afterward.

And all the people who lost their lives. All the beauty in this city, gone forever. And me, powerless to stop any of it.

This is a burden I will carry until the day I die. But I won't die until I've earned another chance for my country. I won't die until I've ensured that Lucis will rise again.

Even though I'm still technically the princess, still the one with the mark of the Queen, I know that I will never have a kingdom to rule.

And that's okay. As long as there's still a kingdom to save, it's okay even if I don't live to rule it.

"He's been operating from down in that bunker over there, hasn't he?" Ignis says, pointing to what looks like a caved-in kiosk.

"Yeah. Hiding in plain sight." I reply. "He was the first one to try on this Ring after they took it from Regis."

I examine the Ring, still on my finger. It's become a part of me by now.

"And it didn't go well for him, so Aldcercapt and co. abandoned him like a bag of damaged goods, right?" Gladia says.

"Yeah." I reply.

Gladia and I grab one end of a collapsed board, with Ignis and Prompto handling the opposite end.

"Ready? One, two, HEAVE!"

We successfully flip the board over, and I take a look at what lies underneath.

"He's been getting complacent." I say. "He didn't even bother to conceal the entrance."

"I don't know if he's been getting complacent, or if he's simply lost his mind." Prompto says. "He's spent all this time as a pariah, with no one to fight for him. That's enough to drive anyone mad."

"Nonetheless, we'll find out soon enough." I say, heading down the stairs. "You all keep watch."

"You think he might call for reinforcements?" Ignis says.

"We need to be careful." I reply. "I doubt he has anybody on his side, but if these years have taught us anything, it's to never take any chances."

"Understood." she replies.

I head down towards the doors, and push them open with ease.

I then enter the hallway. It's dimly lit, and it takes a few seconds for my eyes to adjust. I can hear a man's voice in the distance. It's quiet, but fervent. He's completely absorbed in his task. Hopefully he won't notice me until it's too late.

As I turn the corner, the room gets brighter. And there I see him.

He's clad in white, and has a hood over his head. There are lights and symbols surrounding him.

I am familiar with this kind of magic. I know what he's trying to do.

We may have stumbled upon our much-needed breakthrough after all.

I take another step forward, and this time, he stiffens up.

"Don't move." I say.

He doesn't listen. He hurriedly stands up, his hood slipping off in the process, and turns around.

I quickly summon a barrier, expecting him to attack. And attack he does. I am faced with multiple swords, their pointed edges right at my face.

"I told you not to move!" I scream.

"Why?" he says, facing me. "Why should I ever listen to anything you have to say, _Stella?!"_

He looks horrible. An old, wrinkled face. Eyes sagging with the weight of desperation and abandonment. And yet he is still blinded by enough rage to attack me, even though he should know by now how utterly futile it is to do so.

"Killing me isn't going to do you any good, Ravus. Put down your weapons."

"NO!" he screams, and I can feel his swords inching closer. However, I came prepared for this. He won't be able to scratch me.

Ravus Nox Fleuret, the prince of Tenebrae, and one of the turncoats who played his part in the invasion of Insomnia. It's thanks to his selfish and cowardly actions that his own comrades, and his own family lost their lives.

Luna and Noctis used to be his companions. I would often see them playing together as kids. But then he and Cynthia allowed their desire for revenge to cloud their judgment, and ended up sacrificing the very people closest to them.

She remains at large, still a high-ranking member of Niflheim's inner circle. But he's a different story.

He took the Ring of the Lucii and tried to lay claim to its power. He was rejected, and lost his entire youth in the process. I've heard rumors of how Aldercapt, Izunia and Cynthia laughed at his terrible fate, and left him to perish along with Insomnia.

In fact, until a short while ago, I thought he'd died in the invasion. To my relief, however, I was proven wrong just a couple of days ago.

Somehow, he's been getting by within these ruins, and has been conducting divinations to find the Crystal. If he's had any success, I'll find out soon enough.

"Goddamit!" he screams. "Why won't it work?! GODDAMIT!"

"You've been spending ten years in this wasteland, barely keeping yourself alive. How have you any hope of putting up a fight?"

"I...I have to! I swore, I swore I'd...I'd avenge...!"

He's starting to pant. He won't be able to hold out for much longer. And given how I haven't received any alerts from Ignis, Prompto or Gladia, it seems my suspicions were correct. Ravus is completely, and utterly, alone, with no one to come to his aid.

"Ah...heh...heh...GRAAAAH!"

His swords clatter to the floor and dissipate. He himself is on his knees, desperately gasping for air. All I had to do was block his attack for a few seconds, and I've already sapped him of all his energy.

"No...no...it can't...it can't end like this..." he mumbles.

"And just how did you think it was going to end, Ravus?" I say, approaching him. "You're an old man, now. You don't have many years left to live. Niflheim is done with you, and you're a traitor to everyone else. What were you expecting to happen?"

"If I...if I just found the..."

"The crystal, right? What would you do then? How would you have used the crystal, Ravus?!"

He simply stares at me, fury and hatred etched across his face.

"I would've destroyed you! And your friends! Everyone who did this to me! I would've ended you!" he screams.

"Pathetic." I chuckle. "You know, I was hoping you might actually be of some use to me. But you're such an unbelievable failure. I'm done wasting my time with you. You are nothing, Ravus, and you will remain nothing until the day you die."

I turn away from him.

"Wait." he says, his voice flat and resigned.

"Why should I?"

"I...I can help you." he says.

I turn back to him.

"How?"

"Just...just promise me one thing..." he says.

"What?"

"If...if you can take Cynthia alive...I'd like to see her...before I die."

"I'll see what I can do." I answer.

"I'm sorry." his voice starts to crack. "I...I don't know why I did it...I knew I was being dumb! I knew it was stupid! But Cynthia and I...we just couldn't turn back after a point. The way she looked at me after the Ring..." he's sobbing now. "That's not how she used to be! That's not how we used to be! If I can just see another glimpse of the Cynthia I used to know...please, let me have that at least..."

"Cynthia is a servant of Niflheim. She's an enemy. I would prefer to take her alive, but I cannot make any guarantees."

"O...okay..." he says, and slowly his sobs cease. "I know where you need to go next."

"What do you mean?"

"I've spent a lot of time...learning how to trace it...the Crystal. I can sense its aura. It's left a trail."

"So where does the trail end? Where do I need to go?"

"This is where it gets...complicated." Ravus continues. "I can't discover its exact location. I feel as though I'm being thwarted. Pushed back. Something is conflicting with the aura."

"Could it be..."

"Yes. It's a guardian. I can show you where to find the guardian who's thwarting me. If you deal with, I may..."

"I understand." I say, and grab his hand. "Get up. We'll take you someplace safe."

Ravus obeys. I slowly guide his frail body out of the bunker, and find Ignis, Gladia and Prompto waiting for me.

It doesn't take too long for us to get the information we need.

* * *

It's hard to breathe.

I don't know if this is another effect of the Ring's toll, or if the air is simply that horribly noxious. All I can say is that I'm the only one openly struggling to stay upright.

Ahead of me is an infernal blaze. It is in the midst of this blaze that the guardian awaits. The guardian we must vanquish to get closer to the crystal.

Prompto, Ignis and Gladia are already facing the monster, holding off its attacks while trying to find any opening they can. I muster my resolve and run straight for the flames.

And then they erupt and blind me.

I feel someone grabbing hold of me and patting my back.

"Keep cool!" Prompto yells. A closer look reveals she's extinguishing the flames on my back. "We'll play hide and seek with him!"

"Stella!" I can see Ignis screaming from the corner. "Over here! Quickly, before he strikes again!"

As I get up, Gladia grabs me and rushes to the others, who are crouching by a low wall.

"Get down! Here it comes!" Prompto yells, as another barrage of flames blind me. However, I know that I'm protected by the wall, and my friends.

"Alright, time to go on the offensive!" Gladia yells, as she pops out of cover.

I nod in agreement. "Let's go!"


	10. Finale

"It's over here." Ravus said, as we neared a clearing.

"The guardian?" Gladia readied her sword.

"That's right. The trace..." he took a deep breath, "The trace is being blocked from here."

"Alright." I said, and walked on ahead.

Just then, we heard a loud voice reverberating all over the place.

"Ah, I see the merry band of adventurers finally made it here! And you brought a straggler along too?"

"Allyn." Ignis muttered, as she instinctively stepped in front of me.

"Ah, I see your entourage is devoted as ever to you, Stella. Good, you'll need their help for what's about to come next."

"Enough with this! Where are you, Allyn?! Where is the Emperor! Show yourselves and let's-"

A tremor. A roar. And fumes that began to cover the entire place.

"One thing at a time. There is one Astral that you all neglected during your quest to fight back against Niflheim, you know. Ifrit, the Guardian of Flames. Never had much love of humanity, that one, so I think it'd be a pretty fitting test to pit him against those trying to save Eos from the brink!"

"Enough! Allyn, just-"

But I couldn't say anything more. Not when I saw the ground around me erupt in flames, and a throne rise from within them. A giant sat on the throne, and the smoke emanating was finally making it a struggle to breathe.

"Ravus, get back!" I yelled.

He limped away, as far as he could. Prompto, Ignis and Gladia rushed ahead of me to launch a frontal assault.

I still had to catch my breath and steady my posture. The fumes were suffocating me, but eventually my vision cleared. Yes, I could do this. I could fight.

I would fight, no matter what.

I headed straight for the throne, only to get hit by a barrage of flames that knocked me on my back.

"Stella!" Prompto rushed over and patted the flames off my clothes. "Hey, hang in there! We'll keep him busy!"

She rushed off as I got back on my feet.

"Stella, over here!" Ignis yelled from a low wall. "Quickly, before he strikes again!"

Gladia grabbed me from behind as we rushed over behind the wall.

"Here it comes!" Prompto said, and I ducked.

Sure enough, the fire blazed right above me, but the wall, and my friends, kept me safe.

As soon as the attack ceased, we knew it was time to come out of hiding and go on the offensive.

"Let's go!" I yelled, and summoned my Armiger.

A barrage of my own. Swords summoned and launched, over and over again. I focused so much on my own attacks, I lost track of my friends. But I knew they were doing their best. I knew we were inching closer to victory every second.

"NOVA!" I heard a voice yell. I turned around to see Ravus and a small army behind him. "LEND ME YOUR STRENGTH!"

A bright pulse emanated from what looked like a cannon, and the beam headed straight for Ifrit, hitting his reclining form square in the center-mass.

"Gilgamesh!" Gladia yelled, and her next attack finally forced Ifrit off his throne.

"He's going to overwhelm us with force! Scatter and keep firing!" I yelled. It was time to draw his attention and warp my way around!

Sure enough, Ifrit attempted to destroy Ravus's cannon with a shockwave, but a well-timed shot by Prompto threw off his aim.

"GYAAAH!" I warped with an Armiger attack to hit him in the back, causing him to turn his back to me. "I'm the Queen you seek! Come and get me!"

My distraction worked. Ifrit lumbered over to my position, but all I had to do was warp away to leave him disoriented. Ravus took advantage of that distraction to fire another shot with his Nova cannon.

"HA! TAKE THAT!" Prompto yelled.

Another ball of fire headed straight for me. It came by too quickly for me to warp, but I managed to dodge it by a hair's breadth.

"Stella!" Ignis rushed to my side. "I'll be your support!"

"Copy that." I smirked. "Let's give this sucker a taste of the Glacian!"

"Very well." Ignis drew back, and I leapt forward.

The next strike staggered Ifrit considerably.

"Did you see that, Gentiana? Can you hear me! The time has come for you to unleash your wrath!"

"Very well."

My caretaker. The one who brought me to the man I loved. He was always here, wasn't he? Waiting for me to call for his aid?

"Charge it up again!" Ravus yelled, as the Nova cannon generated another beam. But this one was different.

An icy blueness shot from the cannon, and hit Ifrit square in the face. He was brought to his knees.

"Don't hold back now!" I yelled to my guardian spirit. "COME FORTH, SHIVA!"

The ice enveloped the skies, and extinguished the flames.

 _O vicious fiend who fueled the fires of hatred_

 _Your reign will not burn out She who is our Salvation_

Yes. I could feel her drawing her strength from me. I withdrew my Armiger and focused fully on the Summon.

 _May the benevolent save those who seek it_

 _And may the fires of your damnation flicker out forevermore_

 _Such is your fate for succumbing to spite_

 _Fall, Ifrit, and surrender to the True Queen's Light!_

"DIAMOND DUST!" I yelled, as Ifrit was engulfed in a blizzard. He charged straight for me, but couldn't even make his first step before he was paralyzed. And then he was glazed over with the blue tint of ice. I saw numerous figures engulf him. They were humanoid, and they were cold.

Yes, Ifrit's final execution was at hand, and with a gentle hum, his body disintegrated into icy dust, and scattered to the winds.

"I have fulfilled my duty." Gentiana said as he faded away. "Now it is your turn to fulfill yours."

"I will." I said. I'd already made that decision a long time ago.

"Ravus!" I heard Prompto yell, and turned around to see him collapse. Everyone rushed over to him.

"Stella..." he muttered, turning to face me. "Take...me with you..."

"Ravus..."

"I need to finish this too...Cynthia...I must...she must be..."

"You're too weakened. You need to turn back." Ignis said.

"No. I don't care. I need to finish my atonement. I need to see her."

He tightened his grip on me. His eyes were firm in their resolve and determination.

"Very well. You can come."

Nobody questioned me when I said this. Perhaps they did not care what became of a traitor to their kingdom, even if he had aided them. Or perhaps they wanted him to fulfill his final wishes, no matter what price he paid.

Instinct told me it was the latter. And I understood better than anyone what it was like to fulfill a duty you could never return from. Today would be the journey's end for us both.

"As for the rest of you, turn back." I said. "Only the Niflheim rulers remain, and their quarrel is with me alone. Go and protect your families and friends from the daemons while I purge the Starscourge."

"Majesty, no!" one of them stepped forward, only for Ignis to block his path.

"She gave you an order." Ignis said, her tone firm.

"Majesty..." they hung their heads. I knew they wanted to help, but I also knew that they had no role to play in what came ahead. Whether I'd asked for it or not, this journey had always been about me. The Astrals had chosen me. Allyn Izunia had chosen me. Without answering to them, I could never fulfill my duty to my people.

They turned around and left. I only hoped I could cleanse the Scourge before they lost too much.

We entered the royal palace and opened the doors. Sure enough, Cynthia Nox Fleuret was there, waiting for us. With a corpse in her her lap.

"Aldercapt!" Prompto yelled, recoiling in horror.

"Yes." she replied, smiling nonchalantly as she stroked the lifeless body's hair. "He'd long outlived his value to us, so we disposed of him."

"But if he's dead, then Niflheim..." Ignis stuttered.

"It's just Allyn's fiefdom now. It was always hers. This sorry excuse for a man just thought he was in control, and it was a delusion I entertained with glee."

"But when did he die? How could you...?" I began, before the realization struck me.

"It looks like you finally pieced it all together. Yes, the daemon Foras you encountered in Zegnautus Keep was none another than this man. Allyn transmuted his soul into one of the mindless daemons we summoned along with the Scourge. He went down like a rabid beast who's slayers never even knew who he truly was. A fitting end, isn't it?"

"She was behind everything. And you were with her!" Ravus yelled, as he staggered forward.

"Indeed, though even Allyn herself was not aware of this at first. I couldn't afford to arouse any suspicion."

She stood up, and cast Aldercapt's corpse aside. It seemed to crumble into dust almost immediately.

"But my work here is done. I've done everything that was asked of me. So now I just need to take care of my own business."

She extended her arms wide open.

"Come, brother!"

Before I knew it, Ravus had just warped into Cynthia's arms. No, it was more than that. He'd...stabbed her.

"Cynthia...CYNTHIA!" he yelled as he finally realized what had happened.

"It's alright, brother!" she said triumphantly as she collapsed. "I'm free now! I can finally leave this existence with you by my side!"

"No, no, this isn't...this isn't what I wanted! This...it wasn't supposed to be like this!"

"Nothing in our lives ever went the way it was supposed to, brother. Our fates were cursed since the very beginning. But I've played my part in setting things right. This world will be reborn, and no one will have to suffer like we did! Allyn...she's going to make things right, brother!"

"No, don't say that, no, no, no, no!"

"Ravus, I love you. Ever since I was a child, I've loved you. But I never got to say it, not even once. I promised myself that I'd say those words with my last breath. I'm so glad...I could..."

"No, Cynthia, Cynthia, CYNTHIA!"

"Ravus." Prompto, Gladia, Ignis and I tentatively approached him. But we were too late.

I saw him shake and spasm. I heard his rattled breathing give out. And by the time I reached him, he was cold. They both were.

"They're...they're dead!" Prompt could barely keep her voice steady. "They're...why...?"

I knelt over. Cynthia's eyes were closed, and she looked to be at peace. By contrast, Ravus's face was contorted in anguish, his eyes and mouth wide open.

I closed them so that he too appeared to be resting in peace, side by side with his sister.

"We'll remember them. Eos...will remember them." I gulped.

I turned around to face my companions.

"Come on, let's move."

* * *

It wasn't much of a walk to the throne room. All we had to do was climb some stairs.

"Okay. I guess this is it." Prompto said with a rueful smile.

"It is." Gladia said, as she put her hands on the double doors and pushed them open.

The sight that greeted us was unpleasant, to say the least.

Numerous corpses hanging from the ceiling. My father, Regis. Nyx, the Oracle of Tenebrae. And Noctis, the man I loved, and the man I was forced to kill myself.

Forced to kill by her. The false queen who sat on the throne.

"I'm afraid you're all out of luck." Allyn Izunia said with a vicious smile. "The throne brings you here, yet it seats only one."

"Then get off my chair, pretender. I'm the rightful queen of this realm!" I said.

"I knew you'd make it here, Stella." Allyn said as she rose up. "I only did all of this because I believed in you. And together, you and I will forge a new destiny! A destiny that'll bring the blood royal's reign of despair to an end!"

She raised her arms, and before I knew it, dark shadows emerged from them that seized all of my friends.

"No, no! What did you do!" I screamed as I helplessly watched Ignis, Prompto and Gladia fall to the floor.

"They have no place in this, the battle of queens!" Allyn bellowed, drawing my attention. "Come, Stella!"

I knew then that my final test was at hand. As Allyn jumped out of the ripped-open window by the throne, I followed her, only to see her waiting a good few hundred meters away. The corpses that adorned the ceiling vanished like illusions in the dust, and the impotent crystal of Lucis glowed faintly over the throne. Allyn herself had exhausted all of its power, firstly to imprison me for 10 years, and then to unleash the Starscourge and wreak havoc unabated.

She left me with no choice but to sacrifice everything to undo the horrors she'd committed. And I knew now that was what she intended on all along. But nonetheless, it was a burden I'd no longer hesitate to accept.

I threw my sword, and warped.

"The once helpless and hapless princess. Is she ready to claim her crown?" Allyn said as I faced her. "Don't let us down."

We crossed swords immediately, and were flung off to the opposite ends of the battlefield. I headed back for her as soon as I could get my bearings.

"Hehehe, let the games begin!" Allyn said, as she finally caught sight of me again.

"No. Tonight, they end." I said as I moved to strike her again. Our dance to the death was finally underway.

"So, are you finally worthy of becoming the chosen Queen? Or are you still a poor second choice at best?"

"Either way, this realm has no place for you in it!" I screamed as my blade scraped her.

"Good, show me that anger! Show me how strong it's made you!"

"AARGH!" I yelled, as I thrust my blade once more, only to get parried by her again.

"Do you like what I've done to this world? I twisted it all, just for you!"

"Shut up!"

My strikes were finally gaining momentum, and Allyn had to work harder to evade them. Good, I was finally outlasting her.

"The ten years you spent being taught by the crystal, I spent them nurturing the very darkness that surrounds this world! So long as I reign supreme over you, not a speck of daylight shall grace this kingdom!"

She talked a big game, but her focus was slipping, bit by bit. More of my hits landed. She became more and more disoriented. I sharpened my focus, and headed straight for the kill.

But I had underestimated her endurance. She withdrew her blade and took my sword head on, only to rush me and knock me to the ground.

"Yes, this was what I hoped to see! How long have a waited for you to rise to your destiny, Stella! The rebirth I've longed for will soon be at hand!"

"Stay your tongue! You do not dictate the destiny of my people!"

"Very well." Allyn backed away as I got up. "Let's not hold anything back. You and your crystal, against all I have become!"

"Power, of light!" I bellowed, as we both rose to the skies. Yes, both of us bore the mark of the Queen during our lifetimes, and it was that mark that gave us the unparalleled strength to stand tall in the face of adversity. But Allyn had forsaken her mark ages ago, and needed the daemons within her to replicate her former strength. Those daemons were what I would vanquish, and send her to her grave.

The clashing of our blades was relentless now, with nary a moment to catch our breaths. Every second someone's armor chipped away, every second pulsated with bloodlust. We flew all over Insomnia, desiring nothing more than to clip each other's wings.

"Ahahahaha! What power! What resolve! Truly, the Gods were right! They were right to choose you!"

"I don't care about the will of the Divine! All that matters is protecting what I love!"

"Then strike me down! Erase everything that stands in your way!"

"AAAAAGH!"

One final strike, and suddenly, we both lost our wings, plummeting to the cold ground below.

I could feel the raindrops beating down on me as I scrambled to get up. We were right by the front of the Palace. Our battle would end in the same place it began.

"A war...of attrition, then..." Allyn said, as she panted and got up herself.

I could see the towering figures around me. My forebears, the ones who'd guided the destiny of Lucis for so long.

"The kings of yore are on hand." Allyn said, "Watching their world head for oblivion."

"Allyn!" I warped straight to her and struck.

"Yet when your father died...you were out playing with your friends!"

I struck again.

"When your lover died, it was your own hands that snuffed out his light!"

Again.

"When your mentor died, you lay there, powerless to stop it!"

Again.

"This is not just my revenge, Stella! It's also yours! All I did was open your eyes to what this world had already ordained for you!"

"GYAAAAH!"

She could barely keep standing, yet she defended herself. A parry. A dodge. A shield.

But none of them worked. I struck. And struck again. And she staggered, and knelt.

And finally, capitulated.

"So, that's how you would end it." she said, as I ran my sword straight through her. It was a declaration of surrender. She couldn't fight me anymore.

Allyn collapsed to the ground as I withdrew my blade.

"Now it is over, Your Majesty. The daemons will be banished, and I will be erased from history once more. What happens after that, I leave to you."

"This time..." I knelt and cradled her face, "I'll bring you peace. You can close your eyes, forevermore."

"Come see me, in the beyond." Allyn said, as her body scattered into dust.

I heard footsteps approach me. Prompto, Ignis, and Gladia.

"So." I smiled, "I guess this is goodbye."

"Yes, it is." Ignis said.

I faced the palace doors and headed up the stairs.

"No turning back now." Prompto said. She sounded close to tears.

I turned around.

"Ignis, Gladia, Prompto. I...I ask not that you guide the wayward souls left behind to salvation." I paused, remembering my father's final words. "Only that you stay by their side. Walk tall, my friends."

My head was held high. My smile was proud and commanding. But I still wondered.

Was I truly worthy in their eyes? Did they genuinely see me as the true Queen?

I got my answer the very next second.

"Gladly, Your Majesty!" they bellowed, and bent the knee.

"Rise, all of you." I spoke, doing my best to keep my voice steady. "The time has come."

I then turned around for the last time, and didn't look back.

The throne room was empty now. No pretender on my chair. No haunting reminders of my failures to taunt me. Just my, and my destiny.

"I'm home." I said.

"I walked tall. And though it took me a while. I'm here now. People of Lucis. Noct. My girls. Dad..."

I could sense him now, watching. Yes, he knew what I had to do now, didn't he?

"I love you all so, so much. The times we had together, the faith you all had in me...all of it, I cherish."

I took my rightful seat on the throne.

"Forebears of Lucis..."

One last moment of hesitation. One last second to catch my breath.

"Come to me!"

My sword was in the ground, and all my ancestors of yore had awakened. They surrounded me, with their unmistakable glow lighting up the room. Yet my father stayed silent, looking away.

Slowly, one by one, they rose up, and ran their blades through me.

"GAH!" I panted, as my ring resonated with their power. Over and over, I felt my strength fade, as that of the ring grew stronger.

I clenched my teeth. I tightened my grip. But I couldn't hide the pain. As much as I'd wanted to, to make it easy for my father.

Little by little, I could feel my ties to this realm slip away. My life flashed before my eyes as I saw the times I'd shared with Noctis, the final campfire with my best friends, how my father smiled at me as I left him, still oblivious to the fate that awaited the both of us.

Finally, they had all gone. All...except for one.

"Father..." I panted. "It's alright."

And there he was. Awash in his glow, I embraced my fate. His blade ran through me, and all my senses faded away.

When I opened my eyes, I knew I was no longer in reality. This was the final dream, the one that would determine the fate of the world I'd left behind.

I threw my sword into the void.

* * *

 _The strongest among us never lose their inner light_

 _Even when their world is plunged in darkness_

 _Even when they keep losing what they hold dear_

 _The strongest hope is only borne of the strongest despair_

 _And so I sought to take everything away from you_

 _To wipe away everything in this world_

 _So that your beauty would shine brighter than all else in existence  
_

 _And your love would paint a paradise in the canvas I laid out for you_

 _It is your destiny, and yours alone, to save us all_

 _Welcome back, love of my life. Welcome back, Stella Nox Caelum!_

* * *

I was back in the open field, where we'd first met. Tall grass surrounded us, as Allyn faced me. Gone was the viciousness from before. Instead, all she had to show me was a warm smile, full of love and devotion.

"I always believed in you." she said. "I knew you'd rise to your destiny, Stella. I love you so much. I love you more than everything in existence!"

"My destiny...as the true Queen."

"Yes!" she sounded ecstatic. "Eos will be born again, and you will be its mother. With your love, a new paradise will rise. It'll be so beautiful!"

"This is why you did everything?"

"Yes! You're so beautiful, Stella! More beautiful than anyone could hope to be in the wretched world of old! After the way you proved yourself to me, I have no doubt left within me. Your love will eradicate despair from this world. Your children will create an unmatched utopia. All I did was test your power, and cleanse the realm of anything that could stand in your way."

Once more, she wrapped her arms around me. Once more, she kissed me on the cheek.

Wasn't this the point where I'd first accepted her? Where I'd told her that I trusted her?

"You are my savior, Stella. You're the Goddess this wayward world so desperately needs."

Her face was tearful as she looked me in the eye.

"Now come. Shape the new world in your image. Give birth to a new Eos!"

"Allyn..." I couldn't help but smile. Because her love was true. Her devotion was sincere. She truly did love me more than anything else, and I couldn't deny that it made a part of me happy. To be loved so fervently...who wouldn't be happy to be in that position?

But a good Queen never considers herself above her people, no matter how much she may be tempted to.

"I'm sorry," I said, looking her in the eye. "But I refuse."

"What?" she simply looked puzzled upon hearing that. But as I backed away, that puzzlement turned to incredulity.

"But why? Why won't you? You're the only one who's worthy!"

"No one person is worthy of such a thing. Not even a Queen."

"No, Stella, please, don't walk away! Please! If you won't, who will?!"

"My people. The ones left behind. I'll allow them to rebuild,"

I raised my ring.

"By putting you to rest!"

At those words, Allyn lost her composure. Her face seemed to disintegrate as she howled a daemonic roar. But she was outmatched.

My forebears were by my side. So were my friends, and my people.

And Noct. The man I loved didn't even flinch as he approached Izunia.

My ring pulsated with their power, and I rose up. The swords my forebears had impaled into me burst out of my body and attacked Allyn relentlessly. Her howls echoed across eternity as her daemons were purged, one after another.

Until she staggered backwards, looking to be a different woman entirely.

I caught her as she fell. Her hair was back to it's natural golden hue. Her face, it looked so much like mine did 10 years ago. Like we were twins.

Wasn't this what she'd looked like all those ages ago, when she herself was nothing more than a kind princess who only wanted to help her people? Before she was cruelly cast aside for her mistakes, and was doomed to an eternity of living with her shame, and her spite?

At the very least, I could now finally grant her the peace she so desperately needed.

Allyn Lucis Caelum opened her eyes.

"Stella."

She reached out to my face and caressed it.

"It's alright." I said, and smiled.

I was hurting. My attack had left me feeling sore and debilitated. Right now, I felt like I was barely hanging on, that I could fade away at any moment. But I still held on, for her.

So that Allyn could go to rest seeing the smile of the woman she'd loved more than anything.

"Stella." she smiled as her eyes began to dim. "Stella...Stella..."

They finally closed, and as they did, I held her crumbling body close. I could feel myself crumbling away as well. My purpose had been fulfilled. My role had ended.

"Finally, it's over." I whispered, as my vision faded.

* * *

It had been our last campfire before we headed to Insomnia. They all looked solemn, as if a great weight was hanging over their shoulders. Seeing them in that state, I figured that now was as good a time as any to open about about what was left unsaid.

"Guys, I..." I swallowed, trying to keep myself composed.

"Come on, out with it." Gladia said, looking me in the eye.

"I...I thought I'd made my peace. With what I had to do." I clenched my fists. "And I know I can't back out, but..."

I sniffled.

"Seeing all of you here. Maybe for...for the last time, like this. I...it's more than I can take."

My voice cracked, and I didn't bother to wipe away the tears that were flowing.

"Yeah...you're goddamn right it is." Prompto said, sounding rather shaky herself.

"Heh, you spit it out." Gladia said, and though it seemed as though she was giggling, we all knew that she was just disguising her cries.

"It's...good to hear." Ignis said, as she faced me. "It's been an honor, serving with you, Stella."

"Well, what can I say?" I said, as I sniffed again.

"You all, are the best."

* * *

The daylight returned, but the Queen did not. With Izunia's fall, the tides of the war turned with ease, and the daemons were once again cast out from Eos, cursed to the margins once more. A new age had dawned, one bereft of the Lucis lineage. One where no royalty held any sway over the people anymore.

By forsaking her chance to recreate the world in her image, the true Queen had effectively erased the Caelum bloodline entirely. And now it was up to her subjects to prove themselves worthy of the faith she had placed within them. It was a duty none were likely to forget anytime soon. And so they rebuilt the realm bit by bit, with no one seated on the throne.

As for the Queen herself, no one could ever really prove that she was anything other than dead. But people chose to believe that she was still around, watching them. And so they would continue to pray for her guidance, and her strength, to help them through the challenges yet to come.

If there was one thing the subjects of Stella Nox Caelum would never let go of, it was their gratitude. It was because of her that those left behind had seen a new day. The Queen truly did care for her subjects above all else.

Wayward though she may have been in her lifetime, she had done them all proud.

 _All I can hope is that my daughter at least knew happiness._

* * *

My arms were entwined with his, as we walked down the garden.

It looked just like the one next to my childhood home. We used to go there all the time when we were together.

His hands had been caressing my hair for a while now.

"I'm so glad to finally be with you." I said.

"So am I." Noctis said, and smiled.

There was no grand wedding in the afterlife for us. No romantic ceremony. I simply wasn't his bride-to-be. I no longer had a claim to that role.

But I had my own story to remember nonetheless. A story where he'd still loved me with all his heart.

"I'm sorry for what I did. I wish..."

"It's okay." He smiled and kissed me. "You did the very best you could. Nothing else matters to me."

"You mean it?" I caressed his face. "Did I live a good life? Was I a good person?"

"You were." he said. He then reached into his pocket and took out a photograph.

"This is..."

It was an old photograph I'd taken with my friends, back when we were just a bunch of carefree girls taking a road trip to Altissia. I couldn't stop the tears from welling up as I looked at it.

"They'll follow your example, Stella. They'll do their best, just like you did. You can be at peace, alright?"

"Alright." I smiled and kissed him. And then we just kept on walking.

I stayed close to him, and rested my head on his shoulder as I closed my eyes.

"Thank you."


End file.
